I can be two type of people
by kags521
Summary: Kagome is an average girl that loves sports and Kikyo is the opposite sister that every guy love. Kikyo's getting all the guys and Kagome is always getting dump. Now Kagome is a new girl and caught the eye of a silver haired prince...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Kagome, wake up" called a masculine voice outside Kagome's bedroom door. The boy knocked again and then decided to break in. With his credit card ready, he slipped it through the crack and opened the door. The long hair boy slowly made his way toward Kagome and tickled her.

Kagome twitch and twitch and mumbles incoherent words until she her eyes finally flew open and started laughing. "STOP!" laughed Kagome "I'm up! I'm up.!" she cried as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Good, I can't have you be late for your first day back to school and the first day of being part of the Gang" said the boy

Kagome chuckled "okay wait for me downstairs, I'll be down in a minute"

The boy stared down at Kagome a little longer and Kagome rolled her eyes…" Bye Naraku." She said as she went to the bathroom across her room.

"Hurry up," called Naraku over his shoulder

15 minutes later Kagome came out of the shower wrapped in a black towel and another matching black towel over her damp hair. She went to her draws and pulled out black lacey underwear with the word 'kiss' in red on the back and a matching bra. She went to her closet and changed into black ripped skinny jeans that were custom made and a spider in red on each back pocket. The she wore a belly cut, black tank top that exposed her belly and pierced belly button, which had a tiny spider hanging at the tip.

She wore the Gang custom made snicker which was in the form of converses but all black and had a spider in red on the outside part and the word 'spider' written all around the bottom in red and at the very bottom/ platform (I think) is a spider embedded in it in red.

Her damp hair was half dry and she added some curling moose and it down for about five minutes. While she let the moose kick in, she put on some light black eye shadow, some eyeliner and mascara and apply some clear shiny lip gloss and then put her hard curly hair in a bun with loose curly strands falling free.

She added her big black hoop earrings and black studs to her other piercings...which was 2 at the top right and 3 at the bottom and a bar at the left and 3 also at the bottom. Her bun had exposed her spider tattoo that was at the back of her neck and she had another one on her lower back. She took her brand new, small, black, leather jacket which had a big spider in the back in red and had her name on the top right and it also written 'Spider' going down both arm sleeves in red.

Kagome was satisfied and took her small black backpack and put one strap over her shoulder and left her jacket unzipped. She quickly went downstairs to a pissed off Naraku.

"What took you so long?" he asked annoyed

"I'm a girl" came a smart reply

Naraku grunted instead and head out the door. "Let's go" he commanded

"Always commanding people...Dad! I'm leaving and I don't have any money!" yelled Kagome

A tall man with wavy black hair down to his middle back with piercing red eyes came out smiling out of the kitchen. "You ready for your first day as a senior honey" he smirked

"yeah sure...now can I have some money?" asked Kagome in the most innocent voice

"I gave you some yesterday" he replied as he sweat drop at her innocent face

"I went shopping"

The older man sigh "here" he said as he handed her 20 bills

"That's it?" asked Kagome with a face

"Take or leave it." Her father said with a smirk

She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheeks "thanks Dad, see you later" and she ran out of the house to a fuming Naraku on his motorcycle.

"I had to get money!" yelled Kagome as she pulled out her own black motorcycle and climbed on.

"We have 10 minutes to be at the ally, no more delays, let's go" he said in a cool voice

Kagome mimicked him before she put on her helmet and followed after Naraku and drove.

**A/N: First Chapter to my second fanfic! Writing is pretty hard when you're trying to make it entertaining**! **REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Finally you're here Naraku! And you're the one usually complaining about being late," said a tan, well-built boy with one long braid going down his back, leaning against his bike.

Naraku just sent a cold glare toward his cousin and then towards Kagome. Kagome rolled her eyes at her brother "Bankotsu, I made him furious earlier so shut up," said Kagome taking of her helmet

"Oh yeah, it's your first day in the Gang. Are ready to roll with the big boys?" Bankotsu smirked at her

Kagome rolled her eyes at him and smiled. "Sure"

"Is everyone here?" asked a calm yet deadly voice

"Only Sango is missing" and as if on cue, Sango's bike rolled into the ally

"Sorry I'm late, I ran into trouble," she explained breathing hard

"No worries, Naraku and Kagome just got here also," said Kagura

"School's going to start in an hour, let's get going, that last thing I want to do now is see those pathetic Wolves and Mutts" said Hiten

"Well lets go" ordered Naraku as he put on his helmet and the rest follow his lead.

A group of 32 motorcycles in pair drove out of the alley in perfect line and harmony with each other as they take the street as their own heading to Shinigami High.

It was about 20 minutes of driving when they finally entered the school. The group headed toward their parking spots. Each gang in the school has chosen their Parking spot and no one other than some in that Gang can park without getting beat up.

Everyone made room as the group rode along. The groups of Black motorcycles were parked in their spots and everyone shut off their engine. To add to Hiten's sour mood was the Moons led by Sesshomaru himself. The Moons stood in all white and gray and some light blue and they look down at the Spiders. The Moons only had a total of 20 members and were strong, but the Spiders definitely outnumbered them and they also know how to fight.

Kagome made her to Naraku and whispered in his ears "I have to get my schedule." Naraku simply nodded.

Kagome was half way up the steps when she noticed the Moons haven't made any movement to get out of the way. Kagome got annoyed after 10 seconds of standing and she didn't want Naraku getting involve "A fresh blood to the Spiders?" asked a boy with long black hair tied into a small ponytail at the base of his neck and he's violet eyes showing a hint of desire

"What's it to you?" asked Kagome sternly

"He just asked a question, Bitch" replied a silver hair boy with golden wide eyes

"You have a problem mutt?" asked Kagome

"Enough" said a Chilly voice "move Inuyasha" it said again

Kagome looked for the owner of the voice only to see it came from the leader of the group. "I'm waiting!" said Kagome practically yelling

Inuyasha still made no movement what so ever, Kagome decided not to wait, she walked straight through pushing people out of her way daring anyone to touch her.

"The nerve of that bitch," said Yuka

"You wouldn't have shared this embarrassment if you had move from the beginning," said Sesshomaru disappearing into the school.

The Spiders who were watching the little show smirked and walked off to their chilling spot as they wait for Kagome to come back. Other smaller gangs who were watching from the side snickered and walked back to their businesses and the Moons looked as angry as ever.

"I hate Spiders!" growled Inuyasha

"They hate us too, now come on, I need to get my schedule," called Miroku

Inuyasha glared at the rest of the Spiders across the yard and followed Miroku inside the school. "I'll get her" mumbled Inuyasha

**A/N: Sorry! I know some people might get annoyed with the length of the chapters, but I'm going to keep them short. I feel that since I'm new in this writing thing, if I keep my chapters short, my story will make a little more sense and when I'm really comfortable with this, I will make my chapters longer**.

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWINGG!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kagome tapped her foot impatiently on the glass floor as she wait for the secretary to come out of the printing room with her schedule. "What is she doing in there?" she mumbled to herself as she switches her feet again.

"Hey aren't you that girl that set the school record for triple jump in our school's track meet last year?" asked a blond girl

"Umm...yea" answered Kagome confusedly

"Wow, you went to the Final Champion Ship and won 1st place! How did you feel?" asked the girl

"Nervous" came a simply reply

"Are you going to join the spring track team again this year?"

"Umm...I'm not so sure...things change" said Kagome

"Come on! Don't tell me it's because of the incident last year with the guys and your sister,"

Kagome felt the unpleasant memories kicking in and the girl continued on "I mean, especially that love triangle with Inuyasha, you and your sister-" she continued

"Look!" cut Kagome with a yell and then she calmed down "I'll think about it okay" said Kagome

"Of course!" laughed the girl happily "my name is Niku by the way, see you around!" she yelled as she ran down the hall.

The painful memories Kagome have been trying to heal from have once again appeared and right now, all she wants to do is fall on the ground and cry her grief. "Okay Kagome, it's been a year now, get over it!" said Kagome trying to convince herself "you're are more than just one of the guys and more of a girlfriend material, now you just have to prove yourself ," continued Kagome putting pressure on herself.

Kagome felt a hard gaze on her back and she turned around to be face to face with no one than Sesshomaru of the Moons. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned around as she went back to tapping her foot on the floor. She felt he was still staring at her and she felt uncomfortable. She turned once more and saw those hard, cold, golden eyes of his. "You have a problem?" asked Kagome

"..." silence. Kagome growled in frustration and turned around once more, but she still felt his gaze. "What is the matter Spider? Am I intimidating you?" asked Sesshomaru in a cool voice

Kagome 'Humph' and turned to face him. "Hardly" she mumbled.

It was quite again and Kagome growled. She walked to the desk and started banging on the bell "where the hell are you!" she yelled as she stops

"..." no answer

"When you're mad, do you make it a habit to take it out on things around you?" smirked Sesshomaru

"Shut it mutt" said Kagome

Sesshomaru advanced on Kagome and hold her by the throat, "don't talk to me in such a tone girl," he growled

Kagome's piercing red eyes leveled with Sesshomaru's piercing gold ones_ 'she shows no fear of me'_ thought Sesshomaru. Just then the secretary came and Sesshomaru quickly let go of her neck

"What's going on here?" the middle age woman asked

"Nothing of your business" replied Sesshomaru coolly

"Can I have my schedule?" asked Kagome annoyed

"Umm...Yes...Here it is" said the lady as she handed her the piece of paper

Kagome grabbed the paper and turned her heels, she purposely walked by Sesshomaru and bumping him hard and continued her way down the hall gracefully

Sesshomaru growled and he swore under his breath "I'll make you fear me, girl" he said as he came face to face with a scared secretary.

**REWIEWW! & thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kagome headed back to where the Spiders were hanging out. "Kagome, what took you so long?" asked Kagura

"The secretary was fucking herself in the back room, she made me wait for so long, and that dumb mutt, Sesshomaru made me pissed off," said Kagome

"Did he try anything?" asked Naraku dangerously

Kagome decided not to tell Naraku about the choke "no he didn't, he was just acting cocky and digging hole in my back with his eyes," said Kagome

Naraku knew she was hiding something, but decided to let it go. "So how's your schedule?"

"Same as yours brother, we get to be together in school and at home!" squealed Kagome hugging him

Naraku scowled. "Un-hand me idiot, you can't be jumping on me like that."

"Why not? What kind of twin are you!" pouted Kagome

Naraku sweat drop at her childish behavior, "just don't get yourself in trouble," he mumbled

"You're going to be with me, so how can I?" asked Kagome

Kagura and a couple of other gang members laughed at the siblings antics. Sango ran to Kagome and hugged her "we have the same classes! I'm so happy!" she yelled

"Can you guys lower your voices, my head hurts," said Kanna softly

"Did you say something Kanna? I didn't hear you," Bankotsu said loudly

Kanna merely gave him a deadpan look. "I said lower your voices." She said louder

"Good. That's how you should be talking. Anymore of that soft crap and I'm going to be doing the opposite of what you want."

Kanna rolled her eyes and said nothing back.

While the group was chatting, the school bell ringed and everyone got ready to go inside. Naraku stood in front of his gang look to make sure everyone was here "you guys know when and where to meet up, dismiss" he ordered and everyone went their ways.

Kagome, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Bankotsu, Sango, Hiten, and Jakotsu were in all the same classes and their first class was math. The group entered the class together and they sat in the middle. And to Kagome's horror, Inuyasha, Miroku, Yuka and Sesshomaru were also in her class.

The bell ringed and a tall man entered the class. "Hello, my name is Hinagiku, and I'll be your Math teacher for the rest of the year. I'm going to do the attendance and I will call you each one by one to the front and introduce yourselves to the class. It will also be 10 points to your grade." He said.

Just before the teacher started his attendance, Kikyo walked in. "Since this is the first day of the school, I will let this tardy pass Ms. Higurashi, now go find a seat" said Mr. Hinagiku

As Kikyo walked by, people would look between her and Kagome, some people would whistled and some yelled 'cat fight'. Kagome growled in frustration, she looks over to Naraku and he looked over at Kikyo hard. Kagome's also followed Kikyo and she shut them when Kikyo kissed Inuyasha on the lips. There were a couple of giggles around the class. WHO didn't know of Kagome and Kikyo's rivalry with guys and who didn't know that Kagome always lost.

Kagome calmed herself down. She no longer dressed like a tomboy, she wears make-up now, she has friends, she shows her well-toned body, she is beautiful and fresh now and this year is a new year for her and she's not going to let her sister ruin it.

The teacher called out the names of people and then started asking people to introduce themselves. "Well, Kikyo, since you came late, how about you come up here first," said Mr. Hinagiku

Kikyo slowly made her way to the front of the room. She had on a short white skirt and pink tank top and white and pink converse. She had her hair straightened and down and heavy make-up on. "I'm Kikyo Higurashi a triplet, second oldest, member of the Moons, love the color pink, and I'm 19." And people in the class except the Spiders clapped.

"Very good, uh, Inuyasha" called Mr. Hinagiku

Inuyasha came up. He had on a red shirt and a white long sleeve shirt under and white baggy pants and some white and red Jordan. "I'm Inuyasha Taisho, the youngest son, member of the Moons, love the color red, and I'm 19 and a half" he said and headed back to his desk.

"Naraku's next "

Naraku was wearing black loose jeans which had a Spider on the right side pocket and a black wife beater. He had on the gang custom made shoes (just like Kagome's) and had almost the same identical leather jacket like the rest of the Gang, except his had Leader written above the Spider on the top across the shoulders. He had a spider tattoo on his right top arm and a huge one on his back. "I'm Naraku Higurashi, oldest of the three, Leader of the Spiders, and I'm 19." He said in a cold, hard, deadly voice.

Mr. Hinagiku wiped the cold sweats that formed on his forehead and called the next person on his list. "Bankotsu"

Bankotsu dressed alike with Naraku "I'm Bankotsu, Cousin of the Triplets, member of the Spiders and I'm 20" and he headed back to his seat

"Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru had all white on. White pants, wife beater, and air Nike. He had a leather Jacket that had the crescent moon. "I'm Sesshomaru Taisho, Leader of the Moons, and I'm 20" he said coolly.

Kagome stared at the god that stood in front of the class. She had to admit, he was really good looking and he had this mysterious side of him that makes you so curious. Kagome shook herself from her thoughts and mumbled to herself. "He's Inuyasha's brother Kagome, get it together."

"Kagura"

Kagura dressed much like Kagome, her tattoo was in the middle just above her breast. She had multi-piercings and had her tongue pierced. "I'm Kagura, girlfriend of Naraku, member of the Spiders; I'm 19" she smirked.

"Miroku"

Miroku had on a long white sleeve shirt and a purple and white T-shirt on top. He had white pants and white Adidas. He had 2 small earrings on his left ear and one on the right. "Hello, I'm Miroku Houshi, future husband of Sango, a member of the Moons and I'm 20" and he winked a Sango

"Sango"

Sango walked to the middle of the class and avoid looking at Miroku "I'm Sango Hirai, going to be the murderer of Miroku, a member of the Spiders and I'm 19" and she headed back to her seat sending a heated glare at a smiling Miroku

Mr. Hinagiku continued on until he came to the final person "Kagome " and the class went quiet.

Kagome slowly got up avoiding every single eyes contact. She heard some giggles and whispers but she muted them out "I'm Kagome Higurashi, youngest of the Triplets, a member of the Spiders and I'm 19." Kagome finished and was about to head to her seat when the teacher stopped her

"Hold up, I have a couple of questions, I heard you were the girl who made the new school record for Track last year and came out first in the Champion Ship...it's true?"

"Yea" replied Kagome

"So, I don't see you look like anything people described to me, they said you were a tomboy" said Mr. Hinagiku also sending glares to a couple of kids we were giggling

"yeah, uh sure" Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with a little pity, but he did not dare to show it. Mr. Hinagiku continued, "so are you doing any sports this year?"

"Hmm... I don't know, things change," said Kagome and she headed to her seat and the bell ringed.

**Continue reviewing everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was lunch now and Kagome headed outside toward the rest of the spiders with nothing but a coke in her hand. As she walked closer, she got a view of Kagura and Naraku making out under a tree and on the opposite side of the tree was the rest of the spiders chilling. Kagome look at how Kagura sat on top of Naraku with each leg on the opposite side of his waist and her hands grabbing fist full of hair and Naraku's hand holding her sides. Kagome looked away to and saw Bankotsu had Kanna pinned on the side of the tree, also making out.

_'I really need a boyfriend'_ thought Kagome sadly. As she came closer, Naraku saw the sad look on her face and told Kagura he needed a smoke. He got up and walked over to Kagome and led her to a table and they sat on top. He pulled out a Newport, and passed Kagome one. They lit it up, and after her second drag, Kagome felt a little better.

"So, what's up?" asked Kagome

"You do not look happy," Naraku pointed out

"so, there is nothing wrong," lied Kagome

"Do not lie to me, what troubles that head of yours?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about that teacher from this morning, he really got on my nerves" said Kagome

"You should have just walked away, you don't need to explain yourself, stop letting people walk over you"

"Yea I know"

"I doubt that you do" Naraku took another drag "you told me you would change, the only change I see is the appearance, you do not need to explain your decisions. Just make them and go along with it" said Naraku as he caught a boy staring a Kagura lustfully

"Go handle him" smiled Kagome "I need to think." Naraku nodded and threw her a pack of Newport and a lighter. Kagome smiled at him as she finished her first. Kagome took another out and put the box between her legs. She was in the middle of lighting her second when a voice startled her.

"Hey beautiful"

Kagome lit up her Newport and turned around to face the voice. It was a tall, tan boy with ocean blue eyes and his hair in a long ponytail. "My name is Kouga, what's your name?" he asked as he took a seat next to her

Kagome took a drag and study the boy. She notice the jacket he wore, it meant he was a wolf. It was a leather dark brown with the face of a wolf in the back snarling. "I'm Kagome"

"A spider huh? If I knew you before I would have definitely make you a wolf" said Kouga with a smile

Kagome ignored him and continued on her Newport "so why are you here?"

"I saw a sexy girl and I came over to get to know her"

"Sure, whatever" mumbled Kagome

"Playing hard to get Kagome" he said with a dashing smile showing his fangs

"I don't play wolf boy," and just then, the bell ranged. Kagome finished her Newport and started on her coke. She grabbed the rest of her pack and stood up.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around sexy" called Kouga

Kagome rolled her eyes "sure," was the simple reply he got as she walked away

Kouga watch as she reunited back with the rest of the Gang and headed inside the school. "I'm going to make you my woman," he said with a smirk as he caught up with his gang.

**#$ %&^^*^*(&*( &^&^*&*%%&&*&$&*&**

It was the last block class until school end and Kagome couldn't wait till that bell ringed. "5 more minutes" mumbled Kagome as she avoided getting hit by the ball.

Naraku sat in the corner of the gym with Kagura on his lap as he watch Kagome gracefully miss getting hit by the ball and whacking people dead when she catches the ball.

Sesshomaru sat on the side bench in the gym and threw dirty looks at Kagome who whacked him hard behind his head and got him out. He was itching to kill her. _'Why does she get me so worked up?'_ thought Sesshomaru

The bell ringed and everyone quickly ran out of the gym. Sesshomaru walked to Kagome and saw her smirked. "Good game mutt" she laughed. Sesshomaru growled and spin around toward the door. _'When I get the chance, I'm going to kill her….very slowly'_ he thought as he headed toward his Gang.

**Proceed to chapter 6 please and REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6 everyone! I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO REVIEW**

**Chapter 6**

Kagome and Naraku pulled their motorcycles inside the huge garage behind their house. They walked in, only to be ambush by their father. "How was school?" he asked with a wide smile

"Boring" replied Naraku walking past his father

"Interesting" smiled Kagome as she followed closely after Naraku

"My, aren't we talkative today!" their father called out

"Sorry dad, we're just tired. Goodnight" said Kagome before she disappear

"Goodnight?" he repeated "It's 7:30," he said more to himself "oh well, more time with my mate!" he laughed as he headed toward their room across the kitchen.

**(You should know what he meant. Is it lemon between him and her? Yes!)**

Kagome finished her homework and headed to Naraku's room. "Brother, you up?" called Kagome

"Yea, I was about to smoke and then go to bed"

"Let me join you" smiled Kagome as she entered and locked the door behind her

"What is it?"

Kagome lit a Newport "oh nothing really, I just did not want to be alone in my room" she replied

Naraku stayed quite for a moment before asking, "Why it is that only my room has to smell like smoke?"

"I don't know, until dad finish the little room, your room is our smoking spot" smiled Kagome

"So what you think of the gang?" asked Naraku

"Great!" laughed Kagome "you have them in line and they are also really...umm...together," smiled Kagome

Naraku looked at Kagome hard, "you want a boyfriend?" he asked

"What? No! I mean...what would you do if I said yes?"

"Good question"

Kagome rolled her eyes "anyways who would I like?" asked Kagome more to herself and then an image of an irritating Moon leader popped into her head

"Sesshomaru," said Naraku bluntly

"Wh... What?" stuttered Kagome causing her to choke on the smoke

"I said Sesshomaru"

Kagome to a sip of E&J she saw on Naraku's desk "I heard you but I meant to say why? " asked Kagome

"You seem to like to get under his skin" said Naraku

"Noo-"

"I don't care really, but be careful girl, you don't want what happened with Inuyasha to happen again, those rich boys usually think only about themselves" continued Naraku

"You're a rich boy, but Yea, I hear you" said Kagome as she finished her Newport and put it out. She took another sip out of the E&J bottle and kissed Naraku on the forehead. "Night" she said softly

"Night" said Naraku, he long time gave up arguing with Kagome about kissing him on the forehead

Kagome closed the door behind her and headed toward her own bed. "This winter semester is going to be a long one." Thought Kagome

**$%%^*&*%*(&&*((%^&*$&^&*&(&*()((*&*(&**

"Kagome, I can't keep fighting you every morning to get up. Come on!" Yelled Naraku

"I'm up. Be down in 15 minutes." She said grabbing her towel heading to the bathroom

Kagome came out with black cargo pants that hugged her hips and chains hanging on the right side. She had a belly cut shirt with a spider in the front. She had her hair wavy and down and had light black eye shadow, with eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. She wore these dangly black earrings with tiny spiders attached to it and a black chocker with a spider in the middle. She wore fingerless gloves and her custom made sneakers. She grabbed her jacket and bag and jet downstairs.

"I'm ready to go" she called to Naraku who was drinking some tea.

"We still have time; you're not going to eat something?"

"No. I stripped $30 from Dad. I can buy food in school."

"Let's go."

"Have a good day guys!" yelled their mother. "Make sure to pay attention and DON'T get into trouble please."

"Mom, we're not 10. GOODBYE" Kagome said then shut the door behind her

**())*&%&^$#$%^&^)^*^(&^^^^$%^$%^&^^**

Sesshomaru silently and quickly walked across his room to grab all this things and locked his door. No one was in the overly large hallways so he took his chances and swiftly ran to the front door. _'I'm going to make it."_ He smirked

"Sesshomaru my son!" the smirked disappear. "Leaving already?" asked Inu-no-Taisho with a beaming smile.

"Yes father."

"And why isn't Inuyasha with you?" he asked slightly confused

"I did not see him nor was he at breakfast so I'm leaving."

"Sesshomaru Inuyasha is your brother. You know he's not a morning person. So why everyday instead of waking him up you try to sneak out without him?" Inu-no-Taisho asked with a perfectly raised eyebrow

Sesshomaru knew if he decide to argue, his father would eventually win so he growled in aggravation and stormed upstairs toward Inuyasha's room.

"He tried to sneak out again?" asked Inuyasha's mother

"Yes. I guess I'm going to have to wake up every morning to make sure he doesn't leave him." Inu-no-Taisho said tiredly

"It's okay honey. Let us retire." she led him back to their room.

**!#$%&^*(#$%^&*()#$%&*())%$%%&***

"Half-breed. Get up. NOW" said Sesshomaru kicking him in the head.

"Can't you wake me up without giving me brain damage!" screamed an angry hanyou.

"I'm going to get some tea. I will be leaving in exact 13 minutes. Be ready by then or I will leave you."

"Bastard. I swear you're going to become gay with that icicle up your fucking ass."

"13 minutes hanyou and in counting, be ready for school." Sesshomaru said heading downstairs.

"Boy I can't wait."

**Thank you for reading this story. Please review because the less reviews I get, the slower I will work. REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kagome and Naraku pulled into their garage and parked their bikes. No one other than their father was waiting for them for his normal welcome. "Hey guys. How was school?"

"Same." Naraku mumbled as he went inside.

"Well my day sucks! Sesshomaru tried to make me look stupid all day! He acts like he's so smart! I'm so glad I've been triple checking my math homeworks. He called out this boy on this problem, and the poor boy got it wrong and he said loudly. _'How can you be a nerd but can't complete a simple problem.'_ She mimicked in his voice the best way she could. "The teacher didn't even say anything! That's the part that gets me so angry. Then it was like embarrassing one boy wasn't enough, he called me out! But HA…HA! I got his ass with the correct answer. Then at Gym we are still playing dodge ball, he kept trying to kill me with those balls and the worst part he only attacked me! So I spent the whole class dodging for my life. ARRGGGHHHH! I'm going to get him back! Believe it!" she screamed and then went inside without even waiting for a reply from her dad.

"Wow, last time I'm going to ask how their day went." Their dad mumbled to himself.

**COUPLE OF HOURS LATER….**

Kagome finally shut off her light and put her homework in her bag. She was late for dinner AGAIN, just because she had to triple her check her math homework and all because of one man, _**Sesshomaru**_. The boy just liked to get under her skin, and she keeps remembered this morning's event in school of how he made this boy look stupid because he messed up on a simple problem. So since then, Kagome knew she had to have everything perfect so that he wouldn't have shit on her.

Kagome's bedroom door slowly opened as her father came in. "Why are you late again Kagome? It's getting unacceptable." Said her father firmly

"Sorry dad, it's just I was finishing my homework and I had to double check it and the triple check it and I just didn't want to leave it until it was done." She whined with puppy eyes

"Why are you so worried that your homework is so wrong that you need to triple check it? You've never done that before. What's going on?"

"It's Sesshomaru! I told you earlier. Weren't you listening? He thinks he's better than anyone and smarter, so I want my work to be perfect for the day he attacks me again, I want to always be ready." She sort of yelled

"They won't be always perfect honey. And seriously your mother is starting to really give me a headache, so overall; I don't care what you have to do. Come down to dinner ON TIME and when we're done, you will go back to your room and do whatever. Am I clear?" he asked in a serious tone

"Yes daddy." Kagome pouted knowing her dad had a soft spot for it.

"Now don't go and do that with your face. It won't get you of the hook this time. Now come down. Everyone is having seconds." He smiled as he dragged her down the stairs.

"Ah, Kagome! Finally! I was wondering when I would get to see my daughter's face around this table for the past couple days." Said her mother glaring daggers at the dad.

He simply rolled his eyes and pretend that the glare wasn't directed at him. "Kagome and I had a nice chat and she will be at dinner from now on. Now, let's go back to eating please. I'm hungry." He mumbled as he sat down.

"I don't see why you both make a big deal. It's not a rule that she has to be at dinner on time all the time." Naraku mumbled

"It's a rule in my house young man." He's mother growled out.

"Well then, where's your beloved daughter Kikyo?" He equally growled out narrowing his eyes.

"You will watch the way you talk to your mother Naraku!" boomed his dad. "Plus Kikyo is at the library with her study group."

"I'm finished." Naraku said in a low tone and pause for a second. "So she told you she's at a study group?" he snorted. "I bet you my whole alcohol collection that she's at Inuyasha's house… on his bed."

Their father's eyes slightly widen. For Naraku to bet his _**alcohol collection**_, it must be true.

"Enough Naraku! Stop talking about your sister like that!" yelled his mother

"Sister? Did you forget what she did to Kagome throughout her first 3 years of high school? She's nothing but a whore. I have no respect for the likes of her. Come Kagome." Said Naraku with Kagome right on his heals as they went upstairs.

"What has gotten into him?" Asked his mother in a sad tone

Misao looked over at her husband only to see him stuffing his face with an amusing glint in his eyes. "Did you not hear what Naraku just said?"

"Of course I did. I'm so proud. He does have the ability to lead."

Misao almost slapped him back to oblivion. "He called his sister a whore!"

"Of course I heard that, and I would appreciated it he wouldn't say it again, but it's his opinion, he will always say it even if it's not in front of us. Now, stop with all this thinking and let's clean up the kitchen. I want to turn in early." He smirked with a wink.

"You are such a pervert!" Misao screamed in frustration. "You aren't getting anything!" she yelled as she shut her room door.

"MISAO!" he yelled with tears in his eyes as he chases her into the room.

**!#$%^&*()#^&*()%^&())_&^%%#$#!$%**

"Inuyasha, I have to go. It's already 10." Kikyo moaned while he kisses her neck.

"Why can't you stay later?"

"Because it's a school night and I'm supposed to be at a study group."

"Fine, I'll go get the keys. Come on." He said as he opened the door.

"Thank you. I thought for a second you would have kidnapped me."

"You want me too?" he asked in a hoarse tone with the heat returning back to his eyes.

"Let's go please. My dad is probably going to freak." She rolled her eyes.

"Half-breed, make sure you lock the doors after you and put your alarm clock on because I WILL leave you." Sesshomaru said standing at the top of the stairs looking down at them with cold eyes.

"Dad won't let you bastard."

"We shall see." And he disappeared back into his room.

"Why is he always like that?" asked Kikyo with narrowed eyes

"He isn't getting any. So every day the icicle up his ass gets longer and longer."

"TMI Inuyasha. That was just TMI."

"Feh, whatever."

***(**%&&%^&^$&*(&^*()(*&*(&*()*)_$%&^^*(&**

"Naraku, you know you shouldn't have talked to mom like that." Kagome scolded him

"It just gets me angry when she acts ignorant toward everything."

"Here I thought you possess the perfect skills of keeping your emptions in control." Kagome giggled. Naraku sent her a glare and she shut up. "Look, forget about Kikyo." Just then they heard a car pulled up the driveway. Kagome looked at the window and saw Kikyo kissing Inuyasha in the car. "And speaking of the devil…." Kagome mumbled

"I told you she wasn't at a fucking study group." Naraku growled as he lay down on his bed.

"Naraku, be nice please." Kagome giggled at his angry face. About 10 minutes later, Kikyo walked by Naraku's room and saw Kagome and Naraku laying on his bed smoking. "Where is mom?"

"I don't know." Was the simple reply that came from Kagome while Naraku simply ignored her.

"Sure. Whatever." And she went into her room.

"Why do you still talk to her?" Naraku asked finishing his Newport.

Kagome simply giggled and kissed his forehead. "Two wrongs don't a right brother. Goodnight." Naraku snorted but nodded anyways.

"I heard that snort!" yelled Kagome

"You** are** a demon, girl."

**END OF THE CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE FASTER! ALSO THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORTS!**

**~ Lolo's Out ~**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am very sorry for not updating for about 7 months now. I just keep getting those writers block and I just want to quit. But once again my mind has conjured up the ideas and plans I had with story and I will try not to forget. There's also the fact that I started my first year in college and I WAS NOT ready at all. I was so overwhelmed that writing completely flew from my mind. Now that I'm on break, I will definitely try to keep updating this story and "I'm no longer the same girl' and who knows, I might start that other story I've been itching to write. **

**I really wanted to say a humongous THANK YOU to all my reviewers and fans. You guys have been supporting me and bearing with the long wait of my updates. If it weren't for all the reviews, I probably would have quit writing. Thanks for all the support and HERE's another chapter…**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8**

_Rain…She __**HATED**__ it._ She doesn't know why but she was easily irritated and quick to fight back. It's those rainy days that fate always finds someone to challenge her. Kagome glanced at her alarm clock and saw she had a full hour left before they had leave. She slipped on simple black underwear and a matching bra; she walk over to her dresser and pulled out black sweatpants that spelled out "spider" going down the right leg, then she slipped on a red tank top that reaches halfway her belly button, exposing her piercing, then put her wet hair in a ponytail. She wore her red and black Jordan snickers not wanting to damage her custom made pair in the rain. She applied some eyeliner, mascara, and some vaseline on her lips then she put on her earrings. She now had exactly 30 minutes, so she grabbed her leather jacket, her umbrella and her bag then headed downstairs to the kitchen where everyone- surprisingly- was having breakfast.

Kagome walked around the table and sat next to Naraku. She said good morning and started helping herself to some eggs, bacon, toast, and a cup of orange juice. "You woke up early today Kagome." Misao said breaking the silence hoping to start a conversation.

"Yea. Must be the rain." Was her simple reply then continued her eating, rather fast not wanting Naraku to wait for her again.

"We will meet the others at school due to the rain; you don't have to chock yourself with your food." Naraku said to her monotonously.

Kagome blushed a little, he always seems to know everything she does and why. "Oh. You should have told me sooner then," Kagome smirked at him while getting more food and once again the kitchen was silent.

_Do my dance on your dick, ooh you know you love this shit._

_Do my dance on your dick, ooh you know you love this shit._

_Do my dance on your chick, ooh you know she love the dick._

_Do my dance on your chick, ooh you know she love the dick._

Kikyo's ringtone ringed throughout the house due to their enhanced hearing and successfully breaking the silence. Misao turned bright red while Kurogane looked around for the source. Kikyo quickly got up and made her way to the living room and grab the phone from the charger. She mumbled quietly just enough for the person on the other end to hear and no one else. She came back, grabbed her plate and headed toward the sink.

"That's an interesting choice of song Kikyo, especially as a ringtone. Care to tell me who it was?" Kurogane asked, eyes narrowing.

Kikyo blushed and put away her plate and fork. "I just like the song." Was her only reply before quickly grabbing her school bag. "I'm leaving." And she walked out successfully avoided her father's eyes.

Kagome wanted to laugh so hard, she would bet money that Kikyo was probably embarrassed to the core. Her parents are cool and lenient, but they rather you keep certain things to yourself, such as vulgar songs and your sex life. Kagome looked over Naraku to see his reaction, but his face was blank. **'Figures'** Kagome sigh then got up to wash her plate and Naraku doing the same.

"We are driving to school." said Naraku and Kagome nodded. Another thing she hated on rainy days, she didn't have her car yet so Naraku has to give her a ride to school and back. The problem with that is she has to leave whenever Naraku does meaning, if he leaves late, so will she, and if he leaves early, so will she because she has no choice, even if she had plans.

They grabbed their stuff and left for school. Their parking lot only had a few bikes that were covered by special sheets and the rest were various cars. Scanning over the rest of the parking lot, she noticed some idiots that brought their bikes but left them uncovered, there are also those running to get inside as if they didn't know the invention of an umbrella. Naraku finally parked and they both quickly made their way inside. The hallways where void of any student as Kagome made her way to her locker. She hanged her wet umbrella, grabbed her books and waited for Naraku. When it rains, they allow the students to hang out in the gym or their class as they wait for school to start. The moment Kagome walked into the gym some random girl she didn't recognized pointed at her and yelled. "BITCH!" as she angrily stomp toward the two.

Kagome heard the rain starting to pour much harder and it hit the school as rocks were falling from the sky. She really hated rainy days. She watched as the girl walk toward her from the other end of the gym. She hated her already. She hated how every eye was now on her, hated whispers and rumors already starting before anything took place, and most importantly hated the stupid rain. Kagome's eyes narrowed and her red eyes glint maliciously. She was angry.

**That's it for chapter 9…REVIEWWWW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I wasn't going to post this second chapter for another two days, but because everyone has been so patient and the wonderful reviews, I decided to let you have it. That just mean I need to post the next one faster. **

**REVIIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Chapter 9**

The girl stopped less than 10 feet away from Kagome and glared at her. "You slut! Why!?" she screamed in rage, tears already falling freely. She took another step closer. It was either the girl didn't care of her safety or she was really stupid. She was now arm's length from Kagome. "Why the fuck him? You couldn't pick anyone else but my boyfriend!" At that statement Kagome's eyes narrowed even further.

"What the fuck are you talking about bitch? How dare you call me names and yell in my face without even informing me why you're on your pathetic attempt of a rant." She said coldly with an increased anger in each word. "What do you want?"

"You fucked my boyfriend! I know you did! Why else would he all the sudden dump me and wants you? People are talking too. They told me you're always around him! Why couldn't you stay the fuck away whore!?"

**SLAPPP****-long pause**

The girl's eyes were wide in shock and that's when she noticed the suffocating fury that was rolling of Kagome; before she could say something else, another slap and this time on her left cheek leaving both sides red. Kagome was going for a third when Naraku grabbed her wrist and looked at her directly in the eye.

"Enough."

Kagome paused then nodded ever so slightly. She wanted to jump on the girl…rip her apart even, but she knew she had to calm down, especially since they're in school. Kagome looked back at the girl with her red, angry eyes almost wishing her to die. "Look bitch. Do not ever raise your voice at me! I don't know you, or your so called boyfriend. You really don't know how much I just want to _**rip**_ you apart." She growled out step up to the girl.

"I…they…they told me. You ha…have to be the reason why he left me!"she was stuttering. She no longer felt the courage she had before, those red eyes, it scared her.

"Who told you?" Kagome asked dangerously. She was going to hunt whoever it is down and rip them apart. The girl was about to look at her source when a warning flashed in her head.

************ FLASHBACK ************

"_I'm only telling you because I felt like you deserve to know. Kagome has really been all over Hojo, they are always together and you should see them in class. She even went on a couple of dates with him."_

"_Are…are you positive Kikyo? Why? That's why he dumped me yesterday? Kagome is really fucking him?" asked a sobbing girl._

"_Rina, would I really waste my time and lie to you? Trust me. Something is going between those two and he got rid of you just so they can keep it going. But don't you dare tell a soul who told you okay?" Kikyo said forcefully_

"_But…but why? Having your words backing me up will ensure that it's the truth." Rina argued back. _

"_NO!" yelled Kikyo. "You're a stupid girl, no wonder you didn't notice anything between Kagome and Hojo." The lies flowed smoothly out of Kikyo's mouth. "Kagome is my sister and I live with her, so if you were to expose me, I'll be in some deep shit with my parents. Just be grateful I told you and leave it at that. Promise me stupid girl." Kikyo said angrily _

"_But-"_

"_If you don't promise, I will make your life a living hell __**okay**__. Now SAY IT!" Kikyo growled out inches from the girl's face. _

_Rina quickly nodded her head. "Yes, I promise." _

_Kikyo and her friends laugh and they started walking away then Kikyo called over her shoulder, "do not even look at me when you confront Kagome. One mistake and I will end you."_

_Rina could only nod at the threat._

************END OF FLASHBACK***************

"If you're not going to say anything then get out of my face." Kagome growled out.

Kagome's voice brought Rina back to reality. "I can't say or else that would just expose my source. Now what is going on with you and Hojo!" she screamed then immediately took a step back when she caught those red eyes.

"I don't know who the fuck that is and I don't care neither." Kagome then grabbed the girl by the collar of her shirt and pulled her real close to her face. "Never make that mistake again..." The threat was in the air. Rina could only nod in fear. She was so ready to fight, she was supposed to make Kagome pay and admit her lies, but she never expected her to be so scary. She was so confused now; if Kagome is telling the truth then was Kikyo lying? No, it just couldn't be possible, Kikyo wouldn't lie….right?

Almost as if reading her thoughts Kagome glared down at the girl. "Whoever told you that was probably lying, they probably wanted you to make a fool out of yourself and you did. You just announced your whole relationship to the school, now if I were you, I would be embarrassed. Maybe you should talk to that Homo dude." Kagome growled out and walked toward the rest of the spiders, people filing out of her way as she walks.

"It's Hojo" Rina whispered. She wouldn't dare yell again. She looked around and caught Kikyo's amused eyes and turned red. She didn't realize how much of a scene she caused. She quickly ran out of the gym while Kikyo and her girls were laughing and the rumors started. They made so easy to get them and Kikyo made sure to take full advantage of it.

"Who should be next Kikyo?" asked Yura with a smirk.

"Why don't we give little Kagome a warning, after all she's getting a little too comfortable with Sesshomaru."

Yura looked confused. "All they do is arguing. Sesshomaru shows no interest for that girl."

Kikyo laughed. "You're so stupid. Listen, Sesshomaru does not bicker, never did until Kagome came along. He never spoke more than a word unless necessary and yet waste hundreds to rile Kagome up. I'm not stupid Yura."

"So what are we going to do then?"

"Just wait."

**FINNISH!**

**Thanks and REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WW….until next time **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Can you believe that girl? Rina is such a looser!" A girl said, causing her friends to laugh along as they walk pass Rina who was standing at her locker. She slowly stuffs her face inside the small space as if attempting to hide it.

"I know right! Can't even keep her _Hojo_ happy." Another yelled purposely as they all laugh again and turned the corner. Rina release a small breath and finally shut her locker. She can't believe how stupid she made herself look this morning! The more she thinks about it, the angrier she gets but, there's nothing she can do about it.

This school is basically run by gangs for over centuries, no matter what the government and school officials might say. If you're not part of one, you are nobody and if you're not part of the stronger ones, you're an easy prey. Kikyo just happened to be one of the most popular girls also part of one of the strongest gangs and to top it all off, dating the number one wide receiver of this school, Inuyasha, brother of THE Sesshomaru. She knew she would have to live with this humiliation until it blows over; besides, it was her fault for believing Kikyo and being stupid.

**()()**&&%^##$ #$ %^&**))(&*(^%^%#$#^&^&*&***

"Danm Kagome! You're aura is practically suffocating me!" yelled Sango keeping a good 20 feet distance from the gloomy girl.

"Then go kill that girl from this morning and _**STOP **_this fucking rain!" She growled out through clench teeth. Her whole body was aching, she now has a full blown headache, and she felt so sleepy and angry.

"You should have not come to school. I knew you were bad, but not _**THIS **_bad," Sango said softly not trying to be at the receiving end of Kagome's temper.

"Yea right! As if my father and especially my _**mother**_ would never let me stay home because of bad weather and bi-polar moods. My parents are cool, but not that lenient." She said calmer and they slowly reach their class. "I'll try to be better." She said softly to her best friend and they walked in.

"Oh, Kagome and Sango, so nice for the two of you to finally join us" Mr. Hinagiku said blankly

Sango looked over at the clock and noticed they were a good 10 minute late to their class. "Danm, did you heard the late bell Kags?" She whispered and they make their way to their seats.

"Don't know and don't care. He just need to not get on my nerves" she simply growled out as she plopped into her seat-FARTING SOUNDS-QUITE-Then everyone started laughing as Kagome started turning an unhealthy shade of red.

"Kagome Higurashi! The least you could do for disrupting my class is to say 'excuse me!'" Mr. Hinagiku yelled obviously not aware of the joke, which only further erupt the class into laughter.

Kagome was shaking. She could feel the tears that wanted to spill forth from her anger. Her heart was thumping so hard that it echoed in her head, she clenched her fists with such force that she didn't notice she had penetrated her skin. She knew there was nothing on her seat before she sat, which meant it had to be a trick, a spell.

"Quite down!" Mr. Hinagiku screamed causing everyone to shut up and faced front, though majority were still snickering.

Sesshomaru was one of the few that weren't laughing, it was childish-such an old prank. He saw Kikyo casting the spell while Yura was masking her scent from being detected. He certainly didn't expect something so disruptive was their plan. Now, he had to sit and deal with these idiots who actually got a kick out of it.

He sneaked a quick glanced over at Kagome when the scent of blood hit him full force. It had a hint of spice that made his mouth watered. He could feel the growl of his beast deep within him, but he didn't understand the reaction so he simply looked on.

"Kagome!" yelled Sango causing everyone to focus on the two. The sight only alarmed some of the kids causing another distraction. On Kagome's desk was a pool of blood. Her claws had punctured deeper than it looked; the blood was practically oozing out.

Kagome personally felt no pain; she felt nothing but pure anger. She knew who did it. It was Kikyo! It had to be, no one else would dare. Kagome's eyes turned a more malicious red as they scanned around the room and landed on Kikyo who was smirking at her friend. Then they made eye contact for a split second. Kikyo's smirked vanished as she slowly felt fear rise within her then her blood ran cold when Kagome's lips curved into a Naraku-like smirk.


	11. Chapter 11

**It's really been basically almost a whole year since I actually updated. (Not counting chapter 10) But let's just say, the year of 2012 brought me up to date with what life really is! So much happened and majority of them brought me further and further away from writing! But almost every day I see I get a new review, or people still keeping my story alive and it only encourages me to go back to doing something I love. I want to say thank you for everyone who's been supporting me from day one, Thank you for all my reviewers and readers for pushing me to keep on writing. I'm now on my third semester of college and though finding time is quite hard, I will definitely try to keep updating as soon as possible. **

**Once again THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWWW!**

**Chapter 11**

The class was silent as soon as Kagome slowly got up from her seat. In a blink of an eye, she was directly in front of Kikyo's desk and she slammed her hands on it causing it to crack under pressure and also blood splattering all over Kikyo's white wife beater and her face.

"The thing I don't understand with you is that you spend your whole life trying to be pretty and popular. You fucked half of this school and suck the dicks of the other half, you have fake friends; you still have parents that love you, somehow you squeezed your way into a gang and still that can't even _discipline_ you. You wasted most of your time focusing on me, trying to make my life a living hell, but bitch, you don't seem to understand when you're being ignored or not wanted." Kagome said loud and clear. He voice held a tone of disdain and sarcasm that only made the words sting even more. Kikyo can only stare at Kagome's face in shock; she never thought Kagome would ever embarrass her like that.

"It really makes me sad to see such trash as my family, even worst, my fucking triplet. I've done _nothing_ to you, I've ignored you, avoided you just so you can get the hint and _**back the FUCK off**_**,** but you're like a mosquito, no matter what, you keep coming back for more blood and I'm sick and tired of it." Kagome continued as she inched closer to her face, "this was the last straw, _**try**_ me again" she growled out venomously.

Despite the fact that Kagome was actually scaring the crap out of her, Kikyo kept her face straight and forced a mocking smirk on her lip. "Oh, so all the sudden you grew some balls and now you're acting though. Maybe you didn't realize Ka-Go-Me that you're nobody-"

The slap echoed throughout the room causing everyone to hold their breath and wait to see what happens next. Kagome tilted her head to the side and actually gave Kikyo a sickening smile. "We only look alike; we're not on the same level. And once again it seems you have failed to realize who the trash in this family really is. I might be a nobody to you and only you bitch, but at least I didn't have to fuck my way to where I am today." Kikyo couldn't hide the shock or the red hand print that was displayed on her face.

Kagome scoffed at her and wink at her groupies behind her that also had matching surprise faces. "Don't mess with me Kikyo, you don't want to get bit by a spider…it gets pretty nasty." Kagome said as she turned around.

"You're threatening me!" screamed Kikyo. She _**hated**_ being humiliated.

"Oh stop embarrassing yourself, of course not. It's a promise" she spat at her and she made her way to the door with Sango already waiting for her. She needed to go to the infirmary to clean her hands before it fully healed, she didn't realize how much blood had been spilled while talking to Kikyo.

**! #$%^&*()()*&^$#$^%&*&*&**(*())_)*%^#$# %**

By lunch time, half of the school was already talking about the confrontation between Kagome and Kikyo. "Oh my god Mei, you should have seen it! Her face was priceless, Kagome really smacked her with all the blood on her hand." This girl said excitingly replaying the scene to her friends.

Kikyo and her crew turned the hall when everyone stopped talking about the incident. Though she tried walking heads high, it was hard to keep that same confidence sporting a big bruise on the left side of your cheeks and hearing people whispering and laughing knowing you're the subject.

"I say we blow the rest of the day and go shopping! It's been stressful!" Yura said pointedly at Kikyo.

"Yea, why not. I was planning on cutting anyways, I have to get a dress for this Friday" she said as she led them outside.

"What? What's happening Friday" another girl named Tsuki asked.

"Don't know, some stupid dinner my father mentioned. He just said to look good since we're meeting some old friends of his." Kikyo said nonchalantly. She was practically running by the time she reached her car. Everyone was talking about the incident, and she very well can't yell at everybody! She really wanted to be far away from the gossip. "We'll meet by the salad bar on the first floor." Then she sped away before even hearing the replies.

"What the hell is her hurry?" asked Tsuki starring at the speeding car.

Yura chuckled as she twirled her shiny black hair. "It's not easy when the shit talking is about you" She said with a smirk. "Kagome really don't know who she's really dealing with."

"It's not like Sesshomaru will fight Naraku for her, even if she is Inuyasha's girlfriend." Said Akemi, another member

Yura laughed louder, even creeping out the rest of the girls a little. "Of course not! Sesshomaru only really fight when it involves everyone and Kikyo will definitely _never_ be that important"

"For someone who's her right hand, you sure sound fake" Akemi mumbled just enough for her best friend, Amaya to hear causing the both of them to giggle softly.

"You should all know something, Kikyo is a threat. No matter whoever it is, she'll get dirty." Yura said confidently

"Kagome's her sister though, they _live_ together" Tsuki pointed out

"Blood means nothing to Kikyo. You should realize that now. If she really had cared, she wouldn't have bullied Kagome all those years. Let's go, she's probably there already." Yura said jumping into her car as everyone else followed.

***()&* #$&*(*())(*()*(**()*()%%^%$$^^&*&(*()*)()()**

"Kagome! I can't believe I actually got to witness you standing up to Kikyo" Bankotsu said hugging her tightly.

Kagome blushed. She was just so angry with Kikyo, she didn't actually want to humiliate her like she did, even though Kikyo has done worst to her; she also didn't expect to receive all the attention she was getting from everyone.

"Leave her alone big head, she would get fed up one day or another," Kagura said giving Kagome an approving nod.

Naraku is the only one who hadn't said a thing to her. She caught the look he was giving her and it only made her feel a little uneasy. "What's up?" she asked him in a cheerful voice

"Wondering if you understood what you did this morning." Naraku said blankly

Kagome frowned and felt aggravated with him. _'Wasn't he one of the people that asked her to defend herself? Why is he acting like I'm stupid!'_ she thought but then relaxed her nerves. "Why? I got angry with her, I wanted her to stop and realize that I'm going to start standing up for myself." She said in a strong voice.

Naraku only smirked at her. "Relax, I only asked because your action today might make her lax on hurting you or only make it worst. Are you ready to deal with it?"

"Naraku, this world we're in right now has no room for weakness, If I don't start showing I mean business, it's only a matter time before someone thinks the Spiders are weak—'

"And it'll be a mistake they gravely made." Naraku said cutting her off

"I know but I don't want them to even think we're weak. Everyone stands up for themselves, fight dangerous battles; they actually earned their spot in this gang. I need to do the same for myself. It just happened that Kikyo was the first." She said the last part with a smirk

"We'll just see." He said calmly. "By the way, looks like you have to find your own way home today. I have to see Dad about something right now." He said then disappeared from sight before Kagome could even squeak.

"That fucking bastard!" she yelled to herself. Then she looked at the clear, sunny sky. "At least it had stopped raining. Won't be too bad." She murmured and went to meet up with Sango.

** *)%^$%! #^*&*()*()*()&*(^&#%$ $%^^*&*(*()&*(**

"You're going to make that bitch pay right?" asked a sultry voice

"Yes, she'll learn her place." A man chuckled

**A/N: At first, I wanted to keep this story short and quick but I think I might just extend it and turn it a whole 360! I know there's basically No Kagome and Sesshomaru interactions, but there will be soon. If this story is going to be extended, I'm just slowly going to have them interact instead of just having them suddenly in love with the other. I don't have a beta so I'm apologizing for any mistakes that I've made and will probably be making in the future. If anyone has some ideas on how I should bring Kagome and Sesshomaru together or even what you think should happen next: I'm open for ideas and of course your ideas would be recognized as your own. Anyways thank you for reading this and REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

Look how fast I updated! I'm definitely trying to catch up after a whole year of no updates. Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far, they're really getting me pump and back into this story. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 12

"Sango, will you be able to give me a ride home after school?" asked Kagome pleadingly as they walk toward a bench.

"I wish I could, but a lot of us kind of carpool to school today. My car's at the shop. Sorry" she said sincerely

"It really just had to rain this morning!" she screamed to herself. Sango only shook her head and laugh. "That's not funny. Now I'm either going to have to walk or take the bus that only drives by once every hour!"

"I'm sorry, but you know busses are afraid to drive here at night. So just make sure to get there before you miss it. Also don't you have to meet with one of your teachers?" she asked

Kagome's eyes widen as soon as she thought of it. "Danm it! I forgot" she yelled once again. "It really means I won't be leaving here until the sun's basically down" she moaned miserably

"Stop being dramatic," Sango said hitting her on the arm. "The meeting will go fast and you'll be able to get to the bus on time and make it home before dark."

"Nothing you say will make me feel better!" she said with a pout

"When did you want to go to the mall? That dinner is tomorrow night right?" Sango asked taking a seat on one of the benches.

"Oh yea…that…I'm not getting a dress anymore; mom said she got me one already." She replied leaning back to face the sky.

"Aw! You have to take pictures!" Sango squealed causing Kagome to blush. "You're about to be the beauty in that restaurant" she continued.

"Don't force it!" Kagome said with her face deep red.

"I don't know why you don't appreciate what-"* bell rung* Sango jumped up. "Looks like school's over. I have to run before that Kanna leaves me behind. Call me when you get home okay!" she said looking expectantly at Kagome

"Yea sure." She mumbled dejectedly causing Sango to giggle at her while she ran back toward the school.

# #^#$#^&**(^&%$#%% #$^%#$&%^(*&^%%^&\

"Everything is all set for tomorrow," Kuragane said smiling then the smile disappeared as he got serious. "How's everything running right now?" The voice spoke for a good 2 minute relaying what they know. "This is getting serious. We'll have to talk about it tomorrow night." Kuragane said in a grave voice but forced a smile on his face. "I can't wait to see that lovely wife of yours!" he said making light of the situation. After a few more exchanges, they said goodbye and hanged up.

"So, by the look on your face, I would say things are getting worst?" Misao said sitting herself on his lap running her fingers through his hair.

"Definitely. I had Naraku go check out the last site they left their victim to pick up any scent, but majority of the members said the scent is being covered by some type of magic that's familiar; they just can't pin-point who it belongs to.

Misao's face turned serious. "If its familiar that only means the enemy's accomplice is closer to us then we think. You don't think that person might be one of Naraku's members?" she asked with stress showing on her face.

"No I highly doubt it. Besides, it's Naraku; there wouldn't be a traitor within his group for him not to notice, no matter how good at hiding they are." Kuragane said confidently. "But that doesn't rule out the other gangs around the school, I'll have to talk to Kagome tonight about being more careful."

"You should have warned her like you did to Naraku weeks ago when this issue started!" Misao yelled aggravated. "What if something happen? Kuragane, my baby girl better come home safe and sound or you'll be sleeping outside for a week!" she yelled then storm to her room slamming the door behind her.

Kuragane stared at the empty spot on his lap. _'Danm,_' he thought as he quickly dialed Naraku's number. It ringed a couple of times before Kagura's voice answered. "Kagura speaking, dad" she said sweetly. If Kagura picked up, it only means Naraku is busy. "Would you happen to know what Naraku is doing at this moment?" He asked. He needed him to go get Kagome.

"He's down at the site. They are checking for clues, there's just too much blood for me to stand it. I can have him call you back when they get back, just don't ask me to bring it to him" she said into the phone.

"Oh never mind. Tell him to triple check that site. I want every piece of evidence." Kuragane said changing his mind. He'll just call Kagome to see if she's alright.

"Yes sir!" Kagura yelled into the phone than hanged up.

! #$%^&*()(&%# $$^(&(&(*&)(*)*(&*(^&*&%%^&*^*(&(*&()*

Kagome heard her phone go off and quickly excused herself from her teacher. "It's my dad, he usually doesn't call so it must be important" she said quickly as she practically ran out of the room. "Hello?"

"Kagome, how are you getting home?" Kuragane asked straight to the point

"I'm catching the bus. I'm actually in this meeting with one of my teachers and I was planning on leaving right after. Why? You never ask me that question" She asked suspiciously.

"There have been some activities going around. It's not pretty and I'm starting to believe it might be threats from outside neighborhoods. We're looking into it. I need you to be on guard and careful coming home tonight. NO DETOURS!" he yelled the last part

"Yes sir! Straight home after this meeting. Got it" Kagome said jokingly though she still felt slightly uneasy about the news. _'What good news to give to a girl before walking home.'_ She thought sarcastically. She walked back into the classroom only to see Mr. Hinagiku packing his stuff.

"I didn't think there was more to be said to you Higurashi, I'm letting that incident slide only because I realized you were the victim of that prank. Lose your temper like that again in my class, expect to have detention for the rest of your life or suspended till the end of time!" he said sharply. He was overreacting but he had a reason. His class always has the most destructive stories; he's practically a joke among the other teachers, not to mention he's also new at this school. He needs to start getting his respect.

"Yes sir, I understand." Kagome said sweetly even though she knows danm well it's a lie.

"Thank you. Now you should get home. Looks like the clouds are back and angry. It's not good to walk around here at night." He said then walked out with his stuff.

He was right. The sunny, bright, blue sky was now filled with dark clouds that look like they're ready to pour. Kagome quickly grabbed her stuff. She still had 20 minutes until the bus came so she walked calmly out of the school toward the stop. Right before the stop was a small alley between two tall sketchy looking buildings. As she walked past the building, she heard a noise.

Kagome stopped quickly. "I know this is not what I think I heard" she said softly to herself, she slowly back pedal and starred into the dark alley but heard nothing_. 'Okay I guess it was my imagination,' _she thought but the moment she took another step forward, she heard the cry again but this time it was louder and more define.

She looked at her phone and saw that she had 7 minutes until the bus came. She knew that was a baby's voice but her father's warning ringed loud and clear in her head. "No detours" she mumbled. She looked down the street and saw no sign of the bus and only a few cars. "I'll be quick!" she said as she ran into the alley.

It didn't take her long to locate the voice of the crying baby that was wrapped up in a dirty white blanket in a dirty box. Kagome immediately forgot she had to get home as she swiftly bends down and scoop up the little body. She noticed a letter that fell on the floor and picked it up. She looked at the now sober baby who was grinning at her with sparkling green eyes. Kagome opened the letter and read the first line. _"__This bastard baby's name is Shippo."_ Kagome looked down at the cute baby in her arms and smiled down at him. "You're not a bastard baby. Your mine now." She whispered. As Shippo cooed, she went back to reading. _"Take him or leave him I don't care, but if you do take him, be aware, once he hits his first demon grown spurt, the first bitch he sees will be what he believes to be his mother. When is it, I don't know, any day now. His mother was a whore, she sold him for drugs, unfortunately she died a couple days ago and he is of no use besides I don't want that child ever thinking he could belong to me-_"Kagome was cut off at the sound of the bus that drove right pass the alley.

She quickly stuffs the letter in her pocket and made a run for the main street when it started to rain heavily causing Shippo to start wailing. She looked and saw the bus was well too far ahead run with a baby in her arms. She quickly went back into the alley where she squeezed them both under some form of shelter from the rain. She rocked him for a few minutes before he magically fell asleep. _'So much for some company,'_ she thought as she shifted him in a more comfortable position. She checked her phone. It was already dark out and her phone was going to die soon. She dialed Naraku's number-no response, she then tried Sango's number- no response, and then she called her dad's number- no response. "Fuck! Dad's about to be pissed off-"

"Yes he is. Good girls should listen to their parents." Kagome didn't get the chance to even gasp before feeling a sharp pain in the back of her head.

A/N: I wonder what's going to happen next. But I have two ideas, it's either something horrible happens to Kagome or she gets away. Also, I couldn't help but add little Shippo, I'm thinking of using him as like Kagome's own personal cheerleader seeing that she didn't have a good past. Also, I'm not sure how demon ages go so I'm making it simple for myself. There's going to be 3- growth spurt in general; the first one, he'll like 3-5 in human years; second one, he'll be like 6-10 in human years; the third one, he'll be like 10-18 where he will basically age extremely slowly. It's not for just Shippo, it's for every demon. I will update soon sooo REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

**BIG ****THANK YOU**** to all my reviewers! you guys are the BEST! **

**Chapter 13**

Sesshomaru knowing his brother had a lot of his friend's over the house went to a library to get his homework out of the way. He's been done for a while now, but the rain was really coming down and he didn't really want to walk down the block where he had parked. Unfortunately, the librarian was more than ready to leave the building thus kept glaring at him from behind her desk. Humans and weaker demons alike were afraid to walk around the area for fear of their lives. He then smirked- It was mainly because of gangs like himself, Naraku, and a couple of others- then his face turned blank. Recently there have been some gang activities that weren't cause by those in this territory, which he knew for sure for the victims were…

"Young man, are you ready to go. It's really getting late and I would like to home." The elderly librarian said with a huff eyeing outside eerily.

Sesshomaru didn't spare her a glance as he stood gracefully and head out. He could smell the anger rolling of from her and it only made him smirk. He quickly made his way to the car surprisingly somewhat dried. He started driving down the road and past the school when he notices none other than Kagome. He slowed down slightly as he watch her run back into the alley. _'This girl is either stupid or suicidal.'_ He thought as he against his judgment pull a U-turn and parked a block away from the alley. He sat there in the car hearing the rain pour with anger. _'What is she doing in there? What was that in her hand?' _he asked himself. _'More importantly, why am I parked out here instead of going home? It matters not to me,' _he then started up his car again.

** #%&**&()&*(^&*%^&^#%^$^%&%&*^*(&*(&()&(*^&&%**

Kagome felt a dazed after the hit. The only thing that kept her from blacking out was the piercing cry of Shippo that was surprisingly still in her arms. She knew there was nothing she can do with the baby. She can't sense anything, this rain is blocking out everything. Her vision only continued to blur even more as she attempt to move and put Shippo back in the box hoping he'll be safe.

She heard a dark chuckle which sent a chill down her spine. She quickly drags herself over to the box and laid Shippo down. As soon as the baby left her hand, she felt herself flying through the air only to connect hard again the brick wall causing her to lose her breath. Then she felt a fist connecting with her face sending her to sprawl out on the wet concrete. '_What's going on?' _she asked herself. Everything was happening so fast, she can't even open her eyes to see the demon that's attacking her.

"When they told me of you, I didn't expect you to be so damn beautiful. It's too bad I have to kill you. Make you pay." He said with a growl as he kicked her hard in the stomach and this time she coughed up some blood.

Shippo's cry was so loud now that it was practically echoing over the rain. It sounded so distress, almost as if he knew the event occurring around him. The attacker growled. "First, I'll shut that baby up!" he laughed as he walk over to where the dirty box is- in the small corner under a roof. Kagome felt a tremor run through her, there's absolutely no way is she going to let herself die in a place like this and definitely not a child. But she didn't even have her powers yet. Every demon develop their youki at birth and minor skill during their first growth spurt, by the second, they should house more than 75% of their youki and learn to control their powers, by the third growth spurt, naturally powerful demon usually get another major boost of power while weaker demons do not. Kagome was a special case due to the fact she had enough youki for a baby, which also causes her to heal at an extremely low pace but faster than any human. She had the sensitive senses, the strength and speed of a demon and that's where the list ended.

Kagome forced her wobbly arms to hold up her weight as she watches the man stomp toward the baby not paying her a mind. She knew he couldn't sense her movements due to the rain so she used all her strength to stand up and slowly stalk behind him. Shippo's crying got louder and the man hovered over him. "You just don't know when to shut up." The man growled as he raised his hands readying to swipe down. Kagome appeared right behind him and before he could even notice, he felt his neck swung to the side in pain and he hit the dumpster full force making a dent. It took him a moment to realize that he just got kicked by the girl he was just beating on and that said girl is running away with the baby in hands.

The moment Kagome saw the man hit the dumpster, she grabbed Shippo and made a dash to the streets. She was in a lot of pain and she knew she wasn't running as fast as her body felt like it was. The crying wasn't helping her either. She finally reaches the end of the alley, but before she could even attempt to cross the street, she was pulled back the hair and she felt herself flying. She quickly spins her body around causing her back to collide with the cement and banging her head in the process, but Shippo didn't get hurt.

"That was clever girl, but it will not happen again" he growled walking towards her. Kagome forced herself on her feet again. "You said you're after me right? Then leave him out of it!" she yelled pointing at Shippo who was still crying.

"You're not really in any positions to make requests but I'll humor you, in this rain, he'll die anyways" he replied with a sick smirk curving his lips.

Kagome quickly put Shippo back in the box. Since she couldn't escape like she thought, she'll have to fight her way out by any means necessary. Honestly, she really was hurting; out of everyone in this world this would happen to _her_, as if she didn't have enough problems to worry about. "Who sent you?" she asked quietly knowing he could hear her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he replied then disappeared from sight only to give her three gashes on her upper right arm. Kagome fell to her knees, she knew damn well there's no way she was getting out of there alive now.

** #$%^&*()_ #$%^&*()_+$%^&*()_+))(%^&^&$^&^&&&(**

Right before he drove off, Sesshomaru could have sworn he saw someone run of the alley, but why would they go back. He stared hard but saw no other movement. He sat for a few seconds then got out of the car. In seconds he was close enough to hear a wailing baby. _'what is a baby doing out in this rain?' _he asked himself as he continued in his slow pace to see what was going on.

**%&^&^^&*&***

Kagome watched the man lick his bloody hands and froze in fear. The moment he took a taste, he's pupils seemed to shrink in size and his hair seemed to suddenly defy gravity while it's soaked and dripping with water. His face held a wide evil grin as he stares down at her. "Your blood…." He gasps as if taking something in, "so delectable… power…must have it!" he growled the last part out and dived toward her.

Kagome closed her eyes and did a quick prayer. "I'm sorry Shippo" she said at last when the man was getting ready to strike her again. She kept her eyes on him as he came close, she rather die looking into eye of her killer than closing her eyes from reality. It was how she saw her angel with red eyes that growled so low and loud that it echoed over the rain and stopped Shippo's wailing in an instant.

Next thing she knew, she saw her attackers face in the palm of her angel as it looked like it was being crushed. Her attacker swiped at the angel's hands causing him to let go. The attacker was holding on to his face as he slowly back away but in a flash the angel had his hands coming out of his stomach. He then fell on the floor and as the angel came closer to finish it off, he vanished in black smoke and he looked over to Kagome lying on the ground. "You're mine."

The angel let out a howl! His prey had gotten away. Kagome could feel herself slowly losing consciousness. Her body had enough and she definitely had lost way too much blood to do any movement. She looked up at her savior that was now kneeled in front of her. Despite the scary red eyes, she find herself wanting him to hold her, she felt a warm feeling spreading through her body. If that's how it feels before you die, then she would gladly lie in his arms and take her last breath. She blinked the darkness in her eyes away so she could see her saviors face at least and she lost her breath; her savior was none other than Sesshomaru.

She stared into his red eyes; he seems slightly different, not uttering a word. She watched him get closer to her face and her breath got caught in her lungs when she felt his lips upon hers. It was a hungry kiss. The warmth intensified that she could help but moan slightly. After a few second more she thought heard he growled out '_**mine**_' before the red in his eyes faded and was replaced by the gold.

"Get up." He said as he made his way toward the baby who was quietly sobbing.

"I-"then Kagome realized she didn't feel any pain. She looked down at herself and realized she was all healed, but she was feeling extremely hot. "I'm burning-" she choked out before welcoming the darkness.

Sesshomaru picked up the child and saw her passed on the floor. He can feel the shift in her powers. He lifted her up and put her over his shoulders as he walked out of the alley with two baggages. The moment he reached the car, he grabbed an extra blanket he had and wrapped Shippo in it so he would get too sick then put him back in the box. _'Where did this baby come from' _he thought. He didn't have a car seat so the box was better than nothing. He then moves to the front where he sat Kagome down and then strapped her in. When he shut the passenger door he stood in the rain to recap what happened. He's beast has chosen, but what does that mean for him.

He got in and started the car. The safest place right now, was his house, he's sure his father can help out with this situation.

**A/N: I really suck at writing fighting scenes so sorry for the poor work. I couldn't decide for the longest of how to end it but I decided it was time for sess and kags to meet. It also looks like this story will be taking some twist and turns so stay with me and REVIEW! THAN YOU**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

There was muteness when Sesshomaru busted into the house with an unknown girl over his shoulder, and a box that sounded like a babbling baby. It was lucky timing that all of Inuyasha's friends except Miroku had left. The three were seating in the living room and looks like they were having a conversation with Taisho.

Taisho immediately got up and reach for the bloody looking girl when Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and let out a growl that echoed throughout the house. The threat behind the growl caused Taisho to seize his movements in surprise. After the quick warning, Sesshomaru's eyes faded into a lighter red then he shoved the box to his father; within seconds was upstairs looking for spare room.

"What was wrong with that asshole?" Inuyasha yelled breaking the silence

"Forget that! Did you see how protective he got," Miroku said in a perverted voice

Tashio was still silently contemplating what had happened when Inuyasha slapped him on his back. "Old man, I'm talking to you, what are you going to do with this dirty baby?" he asked gruffly eyeing cooing Shippo.

He glared at his youngest son's rudeness that thought of something. "_**I'm **_ going to check on Sesshomaru and find out what's going on, you and Miroku can handle one small baby right?" he said then disappeared from sight without allowing a reply.

"FUCKING OLD MAN!" Inuyasha yelled from downstairs. He continued yelling all types of profanities and realized his father wasn't coming back downstairs. After grumbling, he finally looked into the box to find a missing baby. He was about to let out another ranting when he heard Miroku and a laughing baby in the kitchen. He followed the sound and came to a funny sight of Miroku holding a now cleaned baby.

"The fuck! When did you get him...wait, more importantly, when did you wash him?" he asked with his usual scowl.

"While you were bitching." He replied in a mocking voice. "Besides, this baby is young, perfect time to start molding him!" he continued having a perverted gleam in his eyes. Before he could blink though, the baby was gone from his hands and now over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"This world doesn't need two of you. Besides he's clean, this little bastard is going back to whoever owns him" he said as he started walking up the steps one by one.

"You don't hold a baby like that!" Miroku yelled from downstairs only to be ignored by the gruff hanyou.

**$$ $%&*()^% #$%^&*() #$%^&*())(*&^&**

Taisho stood at the door way and watches Sesshomaru wipe the blood from the girl's face. Once that was done he gathered more water and was about to remove her shirt when he let out another growl toward his father. Taisho knowing Sesshomaru wasn't exactly in control for the time being raised both of his hands in defense. "Once you are done, I expect you to come find me. In the meantime, I'll be making an urgent phone call." He said in a stern voice only to remind Sesshomaru that he is the Alpha. Taisho was about to turn when he came face to face with a naked baby.

"Here's the brat! Take him or I toss him" he growled annoyed. Just then, they both watched the process of Shippo's mini penis slowly rising then the next second, Tashio was covered in hot pee. Inuyasha not sensing the danger started laughing his head off. "I think… I'm starting to… like this brat!" he said in between breaths

Taisho's eyes ticked then a scary smirked slowly formed. "Why I'm glad Inuyasha, in that case why don't you take Miroku and you both can go buy the baby some stuff with **your** card." He said sternly regardless of the smirk. Inuyasha gritted his teeth in anger.

"Why the fuck for-" he started yelling but was cut off by a growl from his father.

"What your mouth child and did you forget we have an injured guest that's right in front of us." Taisho said with a disapproving frown. Inuyasha merely ignored him as he looked into the room and try to see who the sleeping girl was. The fact that Sesshomaru was hovering over her forced him to get on his tippy toe to try and get a glance. The girl's black hair and olive skin looked highly familiar, "hey is that-"

The baby was snatched and the door was slammed right in his face before her could even blink. "What the-"

"Inuyasha if you don't leave before the stores close, I will personally use your clothes for the baby." Taisho said cutting him off and he started walking toward his room to wash his face and change his clothes.

Inuyasha was mumbling as he walked downstairs and grabbed Miroku by the back of his shirt. "Um, a simple 'can you go somewhere with me' would have sufficed baka!" he yelled dislodging the hand from his shirt. "Now what do you want?" Miroku asked trying to go back to the sofa.

"Dad sent us to buy clothes for that bastard baby. Why? I don't fucking know!" he yelled as he opened the door only to see the rain has not lighting up one bit. That only further irritated the gruff hanyou.

Miroku shrugged and followed after him. "Maybe the baby is Sesshomaru's child?" Miroku suggested only to having Inuyasha laugh at him. "As if! Who can be with that ice prick let alone have his fucking kid."

"That's not really ruling out the possibility my man. The whole school, some guys alike wants your brother. Now enough said, who do you think is the child?"

Inuyasha scrunched up his nose as he unlocked the car and got in, "I don't know, maybe he belongs to that female Sesshomaru brought." He started the car and headed for the mall.

"I know I didn't see her face, but who do you think that girl is. I'm curious. I wonder if she's as beautifully as her bottom had looked." Miroku said with a perverted daze look in his eyes.

"You are just sick man, you see a bloody female and the only thing you noticed was her ass. You're truly demented." Then he got serious, "When I tried to look at her face, Sesshomaru slam the door. From the little I've seen… I know we probably know her. She reminded me of someone and I can't pin out whom."

Miroku looked over to see the frown on Inuyasha's face. "Man, are you actually thinking over there!" he yelled laughing at him. "I never thought I would see the day" he continued slapping Inuyasha's arms.

"I'm fucking driving you fucker! And what the fuck does that mean, I always use my brain" Inuyasha said gruffly

"Hai, hai" was the sarcastic response.

**! #%&*()()_*(&_(%$! #$$%&)&(&_()()&(&*%^^&^%#$^%$$%#**

"Looks like dinner will be at my house tomorrow, but I think you should get down here now" Taisho said into the phone.

"Heh? Why?" came a reply

"Because my son brought home your daughter just now-"

"What!?"

"She's okay!" Taisho said quickly as he chuckled and continued, "I believe she is… but it looks like our situation has gotten much larger. Come over as soon as you can." He finished softly

"Hai"

**! #$%^&*()^%$ ##$%^&*(((*&^% $^&&(*&%$$^^&**

Taisho had just hung up the phone when Sesshomaru walked into the office with himself under full control. He simply sat down and looked at his father in his usual blank face.

"You already know what I'm going to ask so I can ask again or you can explain," he started. Sesshomaru merely raised an eyebrow, Taisho sighs, "Son, did your beast claim that girl?" he asked in a serious voice

"Why does it matter?"

"Answer me" Taisho said in a stern voice, he was going to get his answers and find a solution.

"Hn"

"When?"

"Earlier tonight, when I saved her."

"How?" Taisho asked with a slight frown but Sesshomaru only raised his eyebrows which clearly meant, _'what you mean?' _"A youkai's beast doesn't just pick a female and claim them; the youkai himself usually have some type of prior attraction, meaning, did you have prior attraction toward Kagome?"

"Hn"

"How long?" Taisho pressed. He could tell by the tightness of Sesshomaru's face, that's not something he wanted to talk about. "I'm not trying to pry into your business son, but these things can get out of hand if you're not aware of possible problems." Taisho reassured the best he could

"Hn"

"So, how long have you felt that attraction?" Taisho pressed again. He watched Sesshomaru grit his teeth and eyes narrowed even further. Taisho sighs; he knew it wouldn't be easy to get Sesshomaru to admit things like this so he leaned back against his chair, "Why don't you just-"

"For 3 years"

**A/N: REVIEWWWWW!**


	15. Chapter 15

"_**Hi" **_-Shikon no tama spirit talking

"_**Hi"**_- Kagome's beast talking

"_Hi"- _Kagome talking in her head/ thoughts

**Chapter 15**

Kagome blinked a few times until her eyes were adjusted to the light in the room. She knew for sure she wasn't in her room due to the fact it was really bright in there. She tried pushing herself up but her arms wobbled causing her to fall back down in a 'plop'. She looked to her side and notice a pile of blankets and in the middle laid a sleeping Shippo wrapped in a big white shirt. She forced herself to turn sideways to pull up the light blanket that was covering him a bit more under his neck. "Where the heck am I?" She asked herself.

Her body felt like it had been tossed over a bridge. Everything hurt, even the tip of her fingers. She slowly touches herself and realized that all her wounds were close; it was also how she realized she was wearing a shirt that covered her whole frame and practically her whole arm length. "Hmm, I wonder who those belong too." She continued looking around the big room and realizing that it was barely furnished beside the king size bed she was now laying in, a door she believes might be a closet, another door, which might be the bathroom, along with few dressers and night tables on either side of the bed.

'_How did I get here?'_ she thought. '_**You were brought here stupid girl.' **_ Said a gruff voice which causes Kagome to quickly sit up in surprise but then dropping back due to her body not fully recovered. _'What? Now I'm hearing things.' _She heard a soft growl, _**'you would know who am I if you weren't stupid enough to seal me years ago,' **_the voice replied with more edge. _'Seal you?' _Kagome didn't remember ever sealing anything. _**'Precisely, when you allowed yourself to become one with that Shikon Jewel, it sealed everything; it sealed me, your powers, your youki, and itself!'**_

Now Kagome was even more confused. The Shikon Jewel was hundreds of years old. She knew for a fact she wasn't even born yet during its time, so how? '_I'm sorry, but I'm a little confused, but first thing, who are you? What are you doing in my body? And how come I can hear you in my head.'_ The beast growled in frustration. _**'YOU CALL YOURSELF A DEMON!" **_ It roared causing Kagome to jump in fear. _'What does that have to do with anything? Just tell me what's going on so I can understand'_ the voice said nothing at first but then it sighs.

"_**I am you. Every demon has a beast, which is basically exactly as it's called. I'm the more instinctive, animalistic side of you. We **__**would**__** usually start communication so you can acknowledge me being there after your first growth spurt, but **__**you**__** did something stupid."**_

"_**Okay, I'm tired of you calling the girl stupid! She did the world a favor!" **_ Another voice yelled, causing Kagome to jump in surprise again thus hurting herself.

"_**I don't care if she saved the whole universe PINKY! If Sesshomaru didn't save her that night, she would have died and it would have been all because her youki that's supposed to HELP her with fighting and **__**healing**__** was fucking sealed!" **_The beast growled out.

Kagome was even more at lost, who was that other voice. '_**I am the Shikon no Tama child, the jewel of four souls that was created hundreds of years ago by the great miko, Midoriko.'**_ Kagome was lost for words. _'Okay, I know the story but how did you end up inside me, and where is Midoriko, I thought she was the one sealed in the jewel along with the youkais she was fighting.' _Kagome asked highly confused.

"_**Well-"**_

'_**I was speaking first! So let me tell my story PINKY and you can ramble on later as a take a nap!" **_the beast cut off the Tama spirit.__At that point, Kagome didn't care who spoke first, she needed to know what the heck was going on in her head as of right now, she's thinking she's crazy, she's hearing two voices arguing in **her** head.

"_**Girl, the day after your first growth spurt… do you remember…that soft voice that came to you in your dreams that asked for your aid. It asked for you to become one with it. It said if you did, you would help save the whole world… including your family."**_ Kagome closed her eyes and forced to think back to that time. She remembered a white light speaking to her, but she thought it was a dream though! _**"Well, clearly it wasn't. The tama came from Kami know where and landed itself right above your heart, and the crazy thing, I kept yelling at you to say NO!" **__Kagome then remembered hearing a distant voice yelling in the back of her head, 'don't do it! Wake up! NO! NO! NO! NOOOO!_ _**"You quickly agreed! You didn't even wait to think! The moment you said yes, the stupid Tama melted into your heart and merge with you! You remember being sick for 3 days and 3 nights? Well, it took that long for your body to get use to the power. On the fourth night the jewel sealed everything that could possibly lead to its detection due to the fact its merge with you was just completed. I thought after a few years we would have been able to communicate but it turned out, Pinky over there tried to seal me and itself for good!**_

Kagome was speechless. She remembered the dream of talking to a lady that was practically invisible due to the bright light that was glowing; the beautiful voice that told her to become one and save the world. She thought the whole thing was a dream, but she also remembered the next three days after that dream she was terribly sick, she remembered her mom crying every time because no demon or human doctor could figure out what was happening to her. She also remembered all those years that she was considered weak; she couldn't fight like the other demons, and most importantly, she belittled herself thinking she was worthless, but it was all because she allowed herself to be sealed.

"_**You make everything sounded so horrible!" **_the jewel yelled annoyed. _**"Kagome, for hundreds of years after my creation, the jewel was moved from one hand to another, whether it be good or evil. One miko, her heart was not pure but more pure than most mikos at the time. As she guarded me, more problems occurred to her village, those who sought to use my power would go to the village to challenge her and in the process, the villagers always paid the price. The burden of guarding me became heavy upon her heart; I could feel the weight of sorrow that her heart held and the corruption that was slowly eating away at her soul. Instead of believe in herself, she sought to get rid of me so she search high and low on how to accomplish the task. She came upon a rumor that stated the Shikon no Tama grants any wish and after the wish has been granted, it shall disappear forever. I don't blame her for wanting to get rid of me, but I knew even after I grant a wish, I would still be in this world. She held me one night and made her wish, though the wish would be considered pure, it was still un pure due to the fact she did it only to rid herself of the burden. She had asked to set the souls within the jewel free and to find peace. So in order words, Midoriko's soul and the rest were finally able to rest. I granted the wish but I remained in her palms. The miko realized the rumor was false for I was still of the world, out of anger she went to a lake and toss me into it and just like that she ended her burden…so she thought. Not long after did a youkai found me, using my power for its selfish gain and took revenge on the village. **_

"_Hold on a second Pinky, I heard the jewel corrupted anyone who touches it unless they had the ability to purify it, but just now you said it corrupted you?" Kagome asked unsurely. _

"_**Child, call me Tama if anything, do not pick up your beast crude language. Yes, it is as I had said, it corrupted me. I am power and power alone, I cannot corrupt a person, people's greed, their hatred, and their need for more power is what corrupt me. My power is too much for one who is weak, so when they have it, it becomes too much to handle, they go berserk, thus the rumor of the jewel corrupting anyone who touches it. I get a relief once I'm purified because I don't feel like I'm being pulled in every direction, I feel leveled, and I don't have to watch the cruel things that is taking place due to my power. I was in the hands of a youkai last, she had such a pure heart, I never wanted to be anywhere else than with her, but one night, she was murdered by her own son for my power. She cast a spell and I disappeared. I found myself at the bottom of Goshingbokou, the tree of ages, so I took that opportunity and hid myself deep within its roots for years. **_

"_Why did you pick me? Why didn't you tell me of this before?" Kagome said more frustrated than ever._

"_**I picked you when you came to visit your grandparents at the Shrine. You were still a baby, I knew you was soon arriving toward your first growth spurt and I knew you would have agreed to become one with me…so I waited. I picked you Kagome because even though you are a youkai, you have such a pure heart that it called to me. The moment I saw your smiling face, your innocent eyes, I knew I had to come to you…I knew I had found my resting place. It was wrong of me to trick you at such a young age, but it was the only way I knew for sure I wasn't going to get rejected. There were demons that started suspecting I lay deep within Goshingbokou for my power called out to them, but the tree itself sealed me within…as the years progressed, my powers had grew so it was getting harder and harder to be kept hidden there any longer. So I knew I had limited time. Child, my power was so great that it caused you be severely sick for days and for that I apologized for I had no idea it would have affected you the way it did. I had to seal everything within you because I knew every time you would use your youki, my location would have been leaked to the enemy and all the years of hiding would have been for nothing. You must understand, I am just another spirit that resides within you for I am no longer a jewel Kagome; we are one being, you are the Shikon no Tama itself and when you pass, so shall I forever. **_

This was a lot to take in. She almost died yesterday, she got rescued by the man she thought hated her existence; she wakes up in a house that's not her own, she just found out she had a beast and now the Shikon spirit and they both speak in her head! Most importantly her powers were sealed and now they are free. _**"almost free, when you were losing too much blood, your body struggles to survive cracked the shield so it allowed some youki to flow out, which is why you were able to last against the attacker for that long and when Sesshomaru kissed you that night, he poured a lot of his youki into you and boy is this boy strong! He shattered the seal an in instant. You still have to rest, you're not fully healed." **_

Kagome felt dazed, so he saved her in more ways than one, then she looked to her left and watch Shippo peacefully sleeping. _'He really didn't leave him.'_ Kagome wanted to thank him so bad that she forced herself on her feet. It felt like forever but she succeeded in reaching the door and opening it. She looked at Shippo once more and randomly walked toward where she felt people where. _**'The trace you are following is their youki, quite a feat for someone who hasn't had their own youki for years.' **_Kagome decided to take it as a complement. She walked down the hall until she stopped in front of a door. She was about to open it when she heard a voice that cause her heart to beat extremely fast and butterflies that came out of nowhere.

"For 3 years."

**A/N:** I thought I would write this chapter to kind of clear out a few things. I couldn't all of the sudden make Kagome very powerful and have them fall in love with the other too quickly. I thank everyone who enjoys reading this story and Thank You to all my reviewers and Readers! **REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for taking a little bit too long, but I had exams and projects all the last few weeks! Never felt so busy in my life! But Anyways, I finally finish this chapter so I hope you enjoy it! Review!**

**Last:**

"For 3 years."

**Chapter 16**

Kagome jumped at the sound of a loud laughter behind the closed doors. She knows for sure it didn't sound like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would be caught dead before ever laughing so loud, so it was their father, Taisho.

Kagome knew she should probable walk away instead of trying eavesdropping but he legs didn't seem like they wanted to move. "Are you serious? I want you to tell me straight." Taisho said in a more sobered tone.

Sesshomaru grit his teeth in annoyance, "I said I've been interested in her for 3….years" he trailed off narrowing his eyes in thought.

"See! That's the reaction I wanted. I want you to know how ridiculous you just sounded to me. I can't believe that girl in the guest room has kept your interest for the past 3 years and you didn't do anything about it!" Taisho yelled. He then rubs the bridge of his nose and calmed down, "I don't understand. Why'd you wait so long?"

Sesshomaru knew his father was not letting him out of this office until he was satisfied with all the answers so he guess he just needs to get it out and over with. "She ended up dating Inuyasha"

**123$%^&*Y%^&$%%$$%^%^&* *&**

Kagome's eyes widen in shock. They couldn't possibly be talking about her….right…

** #$^&(*^^%$%^#%$##%^$^&%^&***

Taisho looked confused. "No they didn't! I knew they were great friends but Inuyasha never mentioned dating her."

Sesshomaru scowled at his father. "If you're not going to believe me then let me leave" he growled out. Kami knows talking about **this** is the _**last**_ thing he wants to do.

Taisho simply shrugged of the attitude and mentioned for him to continue. Sesshomaru stared at his father's burgundy desk as if spacing out before he continued. "They merely dated for 12 hours." He didn't look up to see the amusement dancing in his father's eyes. "Whether she knew I was interested or not didn't matter at the time for she harbored feelings for that whelp. I was merely…there if she needed anything. The night of her birthday, I planned on telling her of my interest and my wish to court her…when I had arrive at her house that night, I saw her and the half breed-

"Inuyasha" Taisho butted in

"They were talking. She told him of her feelings and she asked him to date her." Sesshomaru paused slightly at the memory. "He said okay to her and she kissed him on the cheek. Then I tried to tell her the truth behind his motives."

"What you mean tell her the truth?" Taisho asked suspiciously. "You tried to get her to dump him"

"I told her Inuyasha had some other plan under his sleeves, I told her how he only ever talks about Kikyo, but she yelled at me and she told me to go away." He clenched his fist. "She actually thought I just hated Inuyasha so much that I didn't want him to be happy. She actually thought I was just being jealous."

"Well, were you not?" Taisho asked with a raise of his eyebrows

"I didn't like her choice of going for the half breed but I knew it wasn't right, it was not about how I felt at the time, it was about what I knew was to come."

"And you knew for sure Inuyasha didn't really want Kagome." Taisho asked skeptically

Sesshomaru growled at his father. "Inuyasha was in love with Kikyo, all he ever talked about was her and all he ever wanted was to get her to acknowledge him. Kagome is Kikyo's twin sister, I didn't know of his plans, but I knew he didn't want Kagome as herself, I figured he agreed because Kagome resembled Kikyo."

Taisho actually was shocked for the second time today. "You're telling me, Inuyasha agreed to date my sweet Kagome in order to get Kikyo." He asked somewhat unbelievable.

"It seemed that way to me. It was exactly 11:57 p.m. when she asked him out. It was exactly 12:00 a.m. when she kissed him on the cheek and they parted ways. It was also exactly 12:00 p.m. the next day when she walked in on Kikyo and Inuyasha near the bleachers."

"I could have easily prevented her from going to look for Inuyasha after Kikyo had her friends drop hints to Kagome of what Inuyasha might possibly doing. I needed her to know that she was being foolish thinking she had the hanyou's affection, I-"

"So you wanted her hurt for her ignorance as she had hurt you. Point and simple Sesshomaru, you didn't mean it that way but it happened that way didn't it? Also let me guess, when she saw them, she probably ran right to you and you ignored her." Taisho said in a firm tone.

Sesshomaru was silent for a few seconds. Taisho knew he had hit the jackpot. "Hn, I didn't want to push myself on her since she had just confessed to the hanyou the night before. I let weep until she was done then told her I would be here for her. At first she had still spoken to me, then I became the new leader of the moons, I knew it was uncomfortable being around Inuyasha, so I would always be by her side instead… but eventually she started avoiding me all together and… I did nothing."

"So in conclusion, you became a coward when she started avoiding you instead of manning up and letting her know of your interests" Taisho growled frustrated. "My son, defying your beast for so long only allows me to realize how much stronger you've become, but your beast is a part of you, eventually it will seek to take control and that could ruin everything."

That caught his attention, the rise of his eyebrows allowed Taisho to know he was confused. "The beast allows one to find their chosen one or the one they want to be with. Rarely does a youkai choose a mate and the beast does not agree. When a beast has taken interest in the female of your interest, it is expecting some type of courtship from the moment of recognition. As you delay, that only infuriates it. Eventually, the beast will seek to come out and handle the situation themselves, and I'm sure you can conclude it would be bad news. You have denied yours courtship for the past three years and in counting, it's only really a matter of time," Taisho said scratching the back of his head and leaning back into his seat.

"Hn"

Taisho simply glared at Sesshomaru's head. "You need to tell her Sesshomaru, or else you'll be putting her in danger."

"Hn"

** #$%^^&&**) #$ #$ ##$%&*&*(%%^%^ # %%%^^$**

Kagome couldn't believe what she just heard. _'Sesshomaru was interested in me?'_

She remembered that day when she took her anger out on him after finally gotten Inuyasha to date her. She knew Inuyasha didn't love her, and she knew Inuyasha wanted Kikyo, but she wanted him….when he agreed to go out with her, she didn't care about anything. She was willing to have a relationship base on a lie just to be with him. That's why when Sesshomaru was warning her about things she already knew, she didn't want to listen… it would have only made her realize how stupid she was being. The worst part was the fact she still had gotten humiliated in front of the school.

She also remembered how he used to avoid his friends just to be around her. She remembered him always within hearing distance from her, but that seemed so long ago. The main part, she had started avoiding him due to the fact she started feeling different when he was around, she was falling for him hard and that wasn't something she needed. Kagome so deep in thought she didn't realize Inuyasha was merely just a few feet away from her.

"I knew it was you. What are you doing here Kagome?" he asked in a surprisingly soft tone. She felt her heart skipped a beat in surprise. "I…your….I was…" she couldn't find the right thing to say. Even though she was over him, she still can't help feeling nervous, especially with the way his eyes were staring at her. She subconsciously pulled Sesshomaru's shirt further down to hide her legs from his view.

She looked up and jump back in surprise, hitting the door behind her. Inuyasha was more just a couple of feet from her and she didn't feel comfortable with the look in his eyes. She watches his eyes take in everything about her. She watched them go from her face, passing down her breast and down to her legs where he licked his lips. Kagome subconsciously took a step back which only further flattened her back against the door.

The look in Inuyasha's eyes resembled lust, and after all that have happened, she finds a tremor running down her spine. In a blink of an eye, the hard surface was replaced by a hard body behind her. She felt a hand grabbed her waist pulling her closer to the sculpture chest. She felt warmth ran through her body and suddenly very aroused. The hand slid from her waist to the middle of her back, she finds herself pushing her body closer to the hand. "Come, you need to rest." A baritone voice said behind her, she felt so hot and dazed that she moved at the gentle push the hand gave her. She didn't even spare Inuyasha a glance as she walked passed him but Sesshomaru shot him a malicious glare that clearly said _**'stay away.' **_

As soon as they reach the guest room, Kagome got into the bed and saw Shippo was still asleep. Sesshomaru covered her with the comforter and was about to leave when he felt a soft hand grabbed his own. She tugged at him until he sat back down and bends a little to her level. "Stay with me." She whispered to him.

Kami knows what does three simple words are doing to him. She was innocent, for that he was grateful, there's also the fact she never got to kiss the half-breed on the lip so he felt a sense of pride. "Hn" he replied as he knock off his shoes and got under the covers pulling her closer to his chest and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Maru…" he froze. It was a nickname she gave a few years back and she never called him that since that night.

"Hn"

"Just so you know I really like you too."

**A/N: So I know a lot of people wish to know what kind of demon Kagome is, but I'm not exactly sure because with the whole merge with the Jewel and stuff. I thought to think of the Higurashi males as spider youkai with special abilities and the Higurashi females to take after their mother. I'm still sort of working on it and I'm also open to some ideas if you wish to share. Now that I have solved the mystery between Kagome and Sesshomaru's relationship, hopefully this story can go nice and smooth. Anyways Thank YOUU to all my Reviewers and their support! Hopefully this didn't bore you a lot if at all! REVIEWWW! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the long delay but I have exams and projects piling up due to thanksgiving vacation that's coming and ****FINALS ARE RIGHT AFTER****. I'm trying to balance them both so I don't fall behind on my updating like last time. ****THANK YOU ****to all my reviewers that are supporting me and this story because I really appreciated it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 17**

"If something happens to my daughter… I will personally kill you, moron!" Misao yelled in tears as she throws stuff around in search for an umbrella.

"I told her to come straight home!" Kurogane yelled back in his defense _(it's going to be Kuro for short_**)**. "There was no reason for her to get targeted..." after a few minute of silence and watching Misao sobbing and tossing everything , he finally went to and grabbed her pulling her into a loving embrace.

"She's going to be okay" he whispered in her ears. "It's my fault for not warning her earlier about what was going on but please…" he breath out slowly and pulled her closer to him, "…please stop crying…I can't bear it."

Even though she was worried sick and very angry, she couldn't help but smile at him. She knew he did everything in his power to make her happy so she shouldn't take everything out on him. She also knows that he was already blaming himself enough as well as knowing he hated seeing her cry_**. 'It's highly uncomfortable and my beast always whines about it,'**_ she remembered him telling her once before. She sighs and pulled him toward a slow but sensual kiss. "I'm sorry for being mean." She said breathlessly as soon as they parted, "let's go get our daughter" she said in a more confident tone and started walking to the kitchen.

"Um, Taisho said something very interesting….mate" he said in a very innocent tone

"And what might be so interesting Kuro that it must be said now?" She growled out eyes narrowing into slits with all trace of tears disappeared.

Even though she looked so small, delicate, and fragile, Misao was not one to mess with and Kuro knew that well enough. He winced at the look she gave him. Even though he was aware that she was in the worst of moods, he had to let her know instead of it coming as a surprise. "Well…it…um…"

"Spit. It. OUT!" Misao growled out turning to face him completely.

Kuro only scratched his head and took a few steps back—he could smell danger when it's present. "Taisho said his son Sesshomaru was the one that saved her from the person that attacked her-"

"That bastard got away?" Misao asked icily

"Unfortunately, yes… he did **but **that's not the point. Taisho said something about Sesshomaru's beast and Kagome. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on but I'm sure he has had a talk with him by now." Kuro said in thought.

Misao only crossed her arms and stared at him with a blank face "what is the point of your babbling, _**mate**_" she said in a bitter tone.

Kuro made no eye contact "I don't think we'll be able to bring her home." As soon as the words left his mouth, Misao reached to grab him but in a blink of an eye he was a good 200 feet away.

"Bring your ass back here so I can _understand_" Misao growled out slowly raising her fist at his stupidity

Kuro was amused by her actions but reality forced him to calm down and get serious. He walked pass Misao to take a seat at the kitchen table. Once he sat, he sigh and used both of his hands top rub his face and head. Misao knowing Kuro was stressing quickly switched back to her normal self as she bustle around to get him something to drink. Misao was running up and down the kitchen when Kuro finally just laid face flat on the table.

"So much has happened in such little amount to of time….it's really exhausting." He sighs again. "Taisho said something about Sesshomaru claiming Kagome or at least his beast did… so you know that's just another headache." He accepted the cup of cool water Misao handed to him and pushed back from the table a little to allow enough room for Misao to sit on his lap. He leaned his head against her back as he voiced the question that's been running through everyone's mind. "The main thing that's been bothering me is _**why**_ was Kagome, out of all people targeted?"

**#$#$^&*))(*%$ #$%^&*() #$%^&*()&%$ # ! #**

Sesshomaru was surprise to finds himself waking up from a nap. He hardly slept, let alone taking naps. He then look at the alarm clock on his night stand, it read 11:00 p.m. It was already that late. He ran his nails through hair. He felt so content at the moment that it almost disgusted him…**almost**.

He felt the spike of his father's youki and he knew why he woke up the first place. That stupid old man has been calling him relentlessly. There was another spike of youki, this time a lot stronger, which mean Taisho probably knows he's awake by now. Sesshomaru ignored him and continue to hold Kagome against his chest. He felt himself being pulled back to sleep when Tashio spiked his youki yet again but even stronger, causing him to subconsciously spike his own in answer. This time, the call was different, it was one of power and authority and it couldn't go ignored…it was the call of the alpha.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth in annoyance but slipped out unnoticeably of the bed…well almost. He was heading to the door when he heard a soft cooing and he knew the child was awake. He had no idea how to properly care for the child, and he even contemplate waking Kagome for a few seconds before remembering her body was still healing from the power rush. Sesshomaru walked to the pile of blankets and Shippo stared at him with big, wide, green eyes. By the look of things, it would seem the child have been awake for quite a while so it surprised Sesshomaru that he didn't whine or cry from before.

The moment Shippo felt himself being lifted he let out a squeal but was quickly shushed by Sesshomaru. "Your okaa-san is sleeping..." he whispered to him as if Shippo could comprehend, but regardless, Shippo did stay quiet until he closed the room door behind him. Sesshomaru remembered hearing his father sending Inuyasha to get a few stuff for the baby so he made his way toward his brother's room. HE didn't even bother to knock as he swings open the door.

Inuyasha was playing a game when the light in the hallway glared at his flat inch screen momentarily blinding him, causing him to loose. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK IT! "He screamed slamming his controller on the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK SESSHOMARU!" he yelled glaring harshly at his brother.

Shippo started whimpering from the loud outburst. "You scared the child, hanyou." Sesshomaru said angrily. Though he doesn't know why he just got so defensive. He put Shippo over his shoulder as he subconsciously rock him like he's seen been done many times before. Inuyasha looked at his brother and his actions and was about to make a remark until he made eye connection with Sesshomaru. The hateful glare that was directed at him momentarily scared him. "Feh… if you're not going to say anything, then get the fuck out. You just caused me to lose this shit and now I have t to start all over again…fucking bastard." He growled as he sat back down and faced his T.V.

"Where are the things you purchased for the child?" Sesshomaru asked unfazed by Inuyasha's crude language.

"Miroku has them. He's somewhere in the kitchen." He replied surprisingly civil. Sesshomaru started leaving before stopping and getting Inuyasha's attention.

"What is now Sesshomaru" Inuyasha asked through gritted teeth.

Sesshomaru gave him the same look as earlier if not even more deadly. "You will do well to watch your language around this pup in the near future." He said clearly talking about Shippo before disappearing from sight.

Inuyasha sat frozen on his chair for a few more minutes before convincing himself Sesshomaru was just being an asshole. As he continued playing his game, he found himself losing interest so he shut it off and turned on his lights. "Fucking Sesshomaru…killing my damn fucking mood." He mumbled to himself as he lay on bed.

**! #$%^&*()_)+_)+_*(^&%^#$ #%$^&&**(*()()()**

Miroku had his head deep into the fridge looking for food so when his instinct told him to quickly remove his head, he pulled back just in time for the fridge door to slam shut. He looked wide eyes at the fridge door and then a blank looking Sesshomaru holding the baby from earlier. "Why Sesshomaru-sama, you could have just called for my attention." Miroku said nervously. He knows Sesshomaru was one person not to play with and he didn't feel like getting beheaded by the fridge either.

"The purchases for the child." He simply said.

"Oh! I'll get them" Miroku said actively as he ran into the living room and grab the big plastic bag. "We weren't exactly sure what to get so I grabbed a few outfits, socks, hats, bibs, some blankets…um…some bottles, a couple of pacifiers….uhhh…and….I think that's about it" Miroku said as he finally handed Sesshomaru the bag.

"No diapers and cleaning wipes" Sesshomaru asked through narrowed eyes

Miroku seeing the murderous look quickly remembered him that he had brought some. "Oh yeah! Those are in there too. I forgot all about it." He chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

"Hn"

** #$^&*(()()&*^&%^%$#$ %#$#%$%^$%^&*&*)*()&(&**

"I've been calling you-" Taisho had started to yell but was shocked into silence. There in his door way was his son holding a baby in one hand and two newly made bottles in the other. He had the pacifier clipped on his shirt and a bib in between his lips. Taisho in a million years never though he would see Sesshomaru caring for anything other than himself, let alone caring for a child he knows nothing off.

Sesshomaru sat down completely ignoring his father as he put the bib on Shippo and held him in a position to feed him. Once Shippo started on his milk, Sesshomaru looked up at him signaling him he was ready.

"Had I known you were with the child I would not have called so fiercely." Taisho said feeling guilty. Not to mention, this child was also his best friend grandson.

"Hn"

Taisho finally tore his gaze from the Sesshomaru's attentive care of the baby and looked at him seriously. "The Higurashi's should be here within 15 minutes." He started

"Why so late."

"I personally warned Kuro to give it time because I was unsure how your beast would have reacted in the beginning." Taisho explained

"Hn"

"I wanted to ask you a serious question, is there anything particular about Kagome that call to you?" Taisho asked

Sesshomaru merely raised his eyes, what was this fool talking about. Everything about **HER **called out to him. "By the look on your face I would say you're confused?" Taisho asked a little amuse.

"Hn"

"I don't mean her looks, the way she dresses, or her personality. I'm talking about something more in depth. Take your uncle fort example; in his courting days, the moment he smells jasmine, he knows his intended is near and automatically he finds her." Now Sesshomaru was more confused

"What if there are others that smell of jasmine?" he asked rather blankly.

"Good question but not very smart my son. You know everyone have a unique scent, just like blood, you would know the difference between my blood and Inuyasha's, correct?" Sesshomaru nodded. It made more sense. Just like Kagome has a vanilla and lavender scent that he has smelt nowhere else before; but Kikyo too have a vanilla scent but it rather very distinctive from Kagome's scent.

"So it would seem you kind of grasp it…do you have something of Kagome that calls strongly to you?" Taisho asked again

After a few moments of silence and Sesshomaru switching the now empty bottle with the new one for Shippo, he finally nodded. "Her blood."

"…not very common." Taisho said slightly frowning. He knows of no one whose mate's blood call to them.

"Once before, I smelled her blood strongly, almost if she were behind me. The trail led me down 20 blocks when I finally came upon her and her friends at a restaurant. She had a small paper cut it had seemed."

Taisho didn't know what to say and that really worried him. "Earlier, when I had found her…" Sesshomaru continued, "I smelled her blood through all the heavy rain and yet I could not pick up any other scents." Now that definitely shocked Taisho. For majority of the demons, whether very strong or weak, unless they were elemental youkais, rain was a major weakness since it erases all scents.

"This might be more problematic than I thought."

"You had said you know not" Sesshomaru corrected him

"Hai, I don't but we don't know what that means Sesshomaru. When my brother had smell jasmine, he was barely in control of his beast." Sesshomaru looked confused.

"So they cannot part?"

"Of course they can now, they are mated." Taisho said but then he stared hard at Sesshomaru and said in a grave voice, "however you are not."

**A/N: I'm getting excited for this story. There's so much I want to do and so many turns I want to take! I wish I could just think and it would just type itself! I hope you continue to read and Review. Thank You!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I honestly didn't think it was possible to have a project due each day of the week and two presentations on top of it. Not to mention, work didn't cut me a break BUT I guess that's the college life. I'm sorry for the long delay but here's a new chapter and I hope you enjoy it. REVIEW!**

**Chapter 18**

Taisho's words caused something inside of Sesshomaru to freeze up. After years of bull shit, he was not about to force Kagome in to a rush mating for his sake nor was he willing to suffocate her with his presence. He knew all he had to do is get strong enough to try to keep the beast at bay as much as possible.

"By the set look on your face, I'm betting that you think fighting your youkai long enough until the both of you mate is the best choice, but my son, it is not and I shall not allow it." Taisho growled out. "You're headstrong; I like and despise that about you. This is involving everyone around her not just simply you and her." He continued as he locked eyes with Sesshomaru

"All it takes is one tiny slip of control and you may end up hurting her by hurting her friends or even family because the beast recognizes no one but their mate. " Sesshomaru sat quietly as he took in everything his father was saying. "I think the best choice right now is for you guys to keep close to each other and get use to your situation for it's your fault you're in such a mess." Taisho scolded him.

They sat in silence for a few seconds before a loud howl was heard. Immediately Sesshomaru with Shippo in hand ran to the room where he's sure the distress sound came from. He quickly opened the door to an erotic sight of Kagome. She was crutch on all four as she had he face in Shippo's bed almost as if taking in the scent. His shirt barely reaches her mid-thighs exposing a long line of smooth legs. Her hair was slightly messy as it falls around her face; her piercing red eyes were narrowed as her lips curved into a snarl.

Sesshomaru let out a soft growl and stepped into the room, at the sound, Kagome seemed to immediately calm down though she still had a slight pinking glow in her eyes. "I didn't know where he was." She simply said as she reached for the now sleeping Shippo.

"My father and I needed to talk, he was awake." He simply said as he forced his focus everywhere except on her.

Kagome didn't realize how seductive she looked in his overly large white shirt that left a lot to be imagined. She crawled back on the bed to lay Shippo down and that when he snapped. The moment the baby left her hands, she finds herself sprawled on the bed on her back with Sesshomaru on top. His eyes were slightly pink she noticed but that only serve to arouse her even more. Sesshomaru slammed his lips against hers into a hungry kiss. The way he grabbed her waist and pulling her closer toward his body; the way he grabbed her neck to tilt to the side as he leave his marks and the way he grind himself against her allow them both to feel the heated frustration between the two.

Kagome couldn't stop the soft moans escaping through her lips as Sesshomaru suck on her flesh nor could she stop the loud moan that followed after he popped one of her nipples into his mouth. Kagome arched her back toward him as he suck on one and play with the other. She felt his hands slip past her underwear line and though she felt somewhat unsure, she knew she didn't want to stop this. Sesshomaru slip one finger in between her folds slowly massaging her sensitive spot. Kagome bucked her hips toward his hand as he continued his torture. Her moans were now pants, which were getting heavier and heavier as she was coming close. Sesshomaru slipped a finger into her and grin at her tightness. Another thing he was grateful for, she was as innocent as ever. He continues to pump his fingers as Kagome mewl underneath him. She knew she was close and grinds her hips to match with his pace. Sesshomaru claimed her lips again monetarily silencing her.

**! #$%^&**()*(& #$ #$#^%&^*(&*(&(*(^*(*%%&^&**

"Kurogane!" Taisho yelled both arms wide open when he opened the door for his long time best friend.

"Taisho, it's been a while since I came to your home that I forgot how unnecessarily huge it was" Kurogane joked with a laugh as they embrace each other in a manly hug. "Where's Izayoi?"

"She's actually not coming back until tomorrow. She had to visit a sick friend the other day." He replied then looked to Kuro's side. "Misao, you are always beautiful every time I see you for since I've ever known you." Taisho said flirtatiously as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Keep standing so close to my mate and you won't be able to _**see**_ at all" Kuro smirked as him. "I'm sure you know Kikyo and of course my son, Naraku" Kuro said pointing behind him.

"Hai, of course. How have you been Naraku? You look just like the last I saw you."

Naraku didn't like a lot of people but Taisho was actually one of the few he actually admires. Though he wasn't smiling, you can tell his face had relaxed some when he replied, "I've been fine Taisho-sama" he said softly "and yourself?" he asked him

"Growing old" he laughed at his own joke "just as polite as I ever remembered. Did you know I tried to switch you with Inuyasha once on his human night? You guys didn't even reach your first growth spurt yet so it was easy to cast a spell over Inuyasha's eyes. It was too bad I sucked at spells, for it wore off before I even made it to the front door." Taisho said dejectedly.

Misao started giggling at the memory. She remembered Taisho and Inuyasha coming over for dinner that night. Then right after desert, he all the sudden had to leave. She went to grab what she believed was Naraku except the baby in her hands was smiling…Naraku didn't smile. So with a wave of her hands, the spell wore off and she quickly caught Taisho before even unlocking the door.

"I should really tell Izayoi," Misao threatened him through her giggles. Taisho immediately turned serious. "**YOU **promised Misao! And plus I only wanted to swap for a week." He whined.

Kuro laughed at their antics but turned to the matter at hand. "Where's my daughter Taisho."

**! #$%^&*()_()&%^ #^*(_(&(*^^&^*$&^^$#%$#%&%$**

Kagome felt like she was on fire. She always dreamed of being with Sesshomaru when she was crushing on him but she never thought it would have happened. Here she was now, in his house, and having him doing…amazing things to her…

Sesshomaru kissed Kagome deeply then buried his head in the crook of her neck as he listens to her heavy breathing from his touch. He was hard….**very hard** but he knew now wasn't the time. Kagome kept wiggling underneath him, which is only making it harder and harder to keep up his act. He kissed her neck and pulled himself up. He couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on his face as he watches her pout from the loss of warmth. She was bare to his eyes, smooth olive skin, long shapely legs, nice waist and big ass, and the way her face was flushed with one of her hands lying on her smooth, flat stomach only made him want to pounce on her again.

"Oh, Sesshomaru must be finding something for her to wear since her clothes were ruined when she had first arrived here." Taisho said. Sesshomaru knew his father was speaking slightly louder than average since he could hear every word loud and clear.

Kagome looked around the room slightly confused but also had a slight panicking look on her face. "They are downstairs," Sesshomaru said knowing she wasn't used to her hearing being that sensitive. "It will take some time to get use to the new developments but I shall assist you." He said as he walked over to the dresser.

Kagome merely nodded. "So, that was my father's voice right? They're here!" she said happily as she jumped of the bed but then jumped right back and covered herself as she turned an unhealthy shade of red. She just realized she was very naked and realized why Sesshomaru had that look on his face. She didn't even realize when she lost clothes, well it was only a shirt and her underwear but regardless when did they come off?

Sesshomaru chuckled at her actions. "I have seen and _taste_ everything Kagome" he said in a husky voice causing her to feel aroused anew. "I would love to do nothing but devour you at this moment but your parents are waiting for your arrival." He said as he handed her a blue kimono with extreme delicate silver designs and with white dog snarling on the back.

Kagome loved how he said whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. She felt a bubble of happiness at his words and she knew she had falling all over again. When he handed her the Kimono, she stared at it wide eyes. "I can't wear it!"

"Of course you will, after all, I handed it to you. Besides you need to get dressed into something appropriate." Sesshomaru said with a tone that clearly said 'end of conversation'

Kagome reluctantly slipped on the Kimono then realized she had no idea how to wear one properly. Her mother had always dressed her in them when they had to wear them. She blushed as she turned to face Sesshomaru. He cracked a smile at her face….then he realized he's smiled a lot today. It reminded him back when they used to be great friends but after the incident for he never smiled…maybe before killing someone or teaching someone a lesson but those were his famous wicked smirks…not smiles.

"They should be down any minute now my friend." He heard his father said and knew it was about time they headed downstairs.

Sesshomaru worked quickly and swiftly as he dressed Kagome into the Kimono. Once it was done he marveled at how wonderful it fitted her and how beautiful she looked. Kagome could only blush under his heated gaze. Sesshomaru lifted her chin to make eye contact with her, "you're beautiful." He whispered then kissed her.

Kagome for sure never thought Sesshomaru would have that side of him. He's really caring and loving if he wants to be. Not to mention she's been receiving his rare smiles that she thought has been non-existent since their incident. She whispered and small thank you at his praise and accepted his hands when he opened the door. Kagome looked back to check on the now sleeping Shippo and then walked out with Sesshomaru.

The moment she reached the top of the stairs, in a flash, she found herself at the bottom of the stairs being crushed in her father's arms. "Da…dad…you're hurting me." At those words Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and the room temperature dropped 30 degrees. Everyone stopped their movements holding their breaths. Well, everyone except for Kagome…

**A/N: Hmm, I wonder what will happen next…(…nooo…..Seriously…)…. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank You and Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**OMG! It has been a really long time since I've updated. So much has happened since then that I thought for a second I was done writing. But I'm not here to complain. I want to say a huge THANK YOU to all my reviewers and people following my stories. You guys make me keep on thinking about my writing and forcing me to get back on track. I hope I can continue to update on regular until I finish both stories and start new ones. Like I had previously mentioned before, this story was going to be quick and short at first, but then I started enjoying writing it more than I thought so now it's getting longer, having some backbones, pasts, and I'm hoping it comes out great at the end. Well Thank You for your patience once again and Enjoy! **

**Chapter 19**

Kagome didn't realize the heavy tension hanging in the air until she felt that familiar vibration through her father's chest. "Well then! Did you just hug me to growl at me?" Kagome asked filled with mirth until she realized the serious look on her father's face. She turned around to see Sesshomaru's now pink eyes and realization hit her full force.

She successfully pulled out of her father's embrace and walked over to Sesshomaru slightly tapping him on the arm bringing his attention to her smiling face. "I forgot, but you know that was not my fault."

"It was only a lack of control on my part and it will not happen again." He bit out angrier at himself than anything. Kagome still smiled kindheartedly almost as if she understood his current turmoil. Kurogane was not having it though.

He stiffly turned to Taisho, "I understood when you had mentioned of as _small_ change with my _daughter_ and your son's relationship but this is ridiculous!" he exclaimed through clenched teeth. Everyone knows how Daddy's never want to share their daughters and Kuro was throwing the ultimate tantrum. "Are you saying that I can't even _**touch**_ my own daughter?"

"You may" Sesshomaru answered in an unwavering cold tone

"Of course I may! It should be you asking for permission!" Kuro sneered at him. Sesshomaru would have looked forever relax if it were not his clenching fist. "hn"

That only further irritated Kuro. "STOP!" echoed Kagome's voice throughout the house. They both turned to face her. Sesshomaru was of course blank while Kuro simply pouted then looked the other way. "What's the matter with the two of you guys and daddy!" she faced him, "Stop being a big baby." She growled out.

"I agree" Misao cut in glaring daggers at Kuro daring him to utter another word. "Let us have a midnight snack." She suggested with a smile leading her way to the kitchen pulling Kuro behind her.

Taisho and the rest followed in a slower pace leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru in standing. "You know you better apologize to my father. He is still my alpha and you blatantly disrespected him." Kagome said in a softer but firm voice. She knew her father's outburst already put them at a disadvantage.

"It will not happen again." He said in the same cold voice.

"Sesshomaru, I understand you can't really help it but I don't want you to be hurting yourself and resisting your beast either. It's what got us here in the first place…" she mumbled and turned to leave when Sesshomaru grabbed her and pulled her into his chest.

"Hn" was all he said as he held her close and breathe in her sweet scent calming his beast. Kagome let a secret smile already knowing he was feeling better. The special moment was ruined when Miroku loudly 'coughed'. Miroku had that lecherous smirk on when Sesshomaru erased it with one look. "Do not speak of this." Was all he said as he walked passed him while also holding Kagome's hand.

Kagome knew he didn't want anyone knowing their current situation. It could be used against them especially with everything that has been going on. All she needed to was mate and as easy as it sounds she was still nervous about the idea. Not that she wouldn't want to be mated to Sesshomaru, she had even fantasized about it…but now it's actually in reality….they would have…'

"Why are you so red honey?" Misao asked Kagome sweetly. Kagome was pulled from her thoughts and realized everyone was staring at her including Sesshomaru who wore a smirked. Almost as if he knew exactly what she was thinking of, this only made her blush more. "Nothing, nothing at all" she quickly said trying get her composure back.

"I made some sandwiches so let's have a bite before we head on home shall we." Misao said putting six small plates on the table giving Kagome a break from embarrassment as she went to pour some juice.

"There's only six, there's nine of us here" Kikyo said to her looking confusedly at the plates.

Misao smiled. "But of course. You, Inuyasha, or your kind friend over there will not be participating in this little chat honey." Misao said apologetically

"Why not!" Inuyasha yelled obviously annoyed with this new discovery

"It's not my business to-" "it does not concern you half-breed. Leave." Sesshomaru cut in sharply. He did not care of anyone knowing of his interest in Kagome for he plan to keep certain males away from her but he will be dammed before anyone know _**in depth**_ what is _**actually**_going on; hence why he had shut the pervert up earlier.

"Naraku gets to stay and not me? Mother, how is that fair!" Kikyo bit out glaring at Kagome

"I will not repeat myself." Sesshomaru told her directing his glare fully on her. She was a member of _**his**_ gang and therefore he will not tolerate defiance nor tolerate how she treats _**his**_ Kagome…yes…all his.

Kikyo bit her lip and shut her mouth. She knew something funny was going on but she wouldn't dare speak up. It was only confirmed earlier at her father's angry outburst even though he looks mellow now. Kikyo simply turned her heels and walked out of the kitchen then an annoyed Inuyasha and smiling Miroku followed.

"I do like that young man, even if he seems a bit lecherous." She shook her head with a sad smile. "Just like his father…. I wish he had not passed away so many years ago." Misao said dejectedly.

"Wait, you knew Miroku mom?" Kagome asked Surprised.

"Hai, he was only a boy when his father use to bring him around, then he passed, so I never got to see him again, but I can never forget…he looks just like his father." Misao said with a small smile while Kuro scowled.

"Stop scowling old friend!" Taisho laughed and Kuro glared at him.

"Why are you so glum dad?" Kagome asked curiously knowing Sesshomaru and Naraku wanted to know as well.

"Well he and your father always were at each other's throat! They were very good friends though, which is why I think they didn't kill each other." Misao giggled.

Kuro noticed everyone seemed to be silently laughing at him but he only smirked at Sesshomaru. "He couldn't keep his hands to himself including before and after I mated Misao…you have his offspring right in your gang." The tone and Kuro's eyes caused Sesshomaru to subconsciously pulled Kagome closer to him causing everyone to laugh and Naraku smirked.

"I think it's about time we have this conversation. It's getting later and you guys have school tomorrow." Kuro said as he pulls out a chair for Misao and one for himself. Sesshomaru mirrored him and Taisho and Naraku followed suit.

Sesshomaru spread her senses making sure the other three were as far from them as possible. "Son, they're upstairs…relax" Taisho said with a smirk. "Hn" and then all were quiet.

After a minute of just hearing Misao and Kagome chewing, Taisho took it as a hint that Sesshomaru was not going to be the one replay everything and he couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Sesshomaru only lifted a perfectly arched brow and took a sip of his juice. Kagome was stuffing her face, both from hunger and from embarrassment then the memory of her and Sesshomaru from early hit her causing her to suddenly red and now chocking. Sesshomaru definitely knew what she just thought of and couldn't stop himself from smirking as he 'innocently' pats her back.

"Slow down honey, and you've been awfully red a lot today. Did something happen?" Misao innocently asked.

"Uh….yeaa…..sorry…. wrong tube" she said between breaths as she gulped down some juice. Naraku looked at her and said nothing. He just really **didn't **want to know.

"So, the problem at hand is that Sesshomaru's beast has an interest, acknowledge, declared….whatever you want to call it….our young Kagome here as his mate." He said. Naraku looked at the two, causing Kagome to shy away and her face once again red as a tomato.

"Is that so" Naraku asked blankly. "What is the issue there?"

"There wouldn't be one if those declarations haven't been held back for the past 3 years. And now it has waited enough to say this lightly." Taisho said causing everyone but the two in question to stare blankly at them.

Naraku bit back a laugh. Dare he call his old friend pathetic, he really would but this was also serious. "Hm, I see." He replied with a smirk looking directly at Sesshomaru.

**A/N: So it's not yet as exciting but I'm hoping to kind of finish with some of the histories with some characters and tighten up some loose ends and then I can be able to move on. I'm really hoping this story turns out good and I hope you guys continue to read and leave a review! Thank YOU! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Another Chapter to read! I'm so proud of myself for taking the time tonight to write. I'll be updating the other story soon as well…I didn't forget about that one either. But I here you go, Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Chapter 20**

Kikyo paced back and forth in front of the TV which the boys tried to watch unsuccessfully. "I don't understand what's so important that we had to come here this late, now they're talking and only the three of us can't know?" she said irritably. After a few seconds, she then turned her ire toward silent Miroku and Inuyasha who were trying to watch TV around her. "What's the matter with you two idiots!? Aren't you feeling insulted in the least!? Am I the only one who would like to know what's really going on here?" she yelled throwing her hands in the air while glaring at the two boys.

"Now, to say I'm not curious would be a lie, but what can you do? You do know_**Sesshomaru**_, our leader was the one who said…wait a second…_**gave an order**_ to leave and that we are not allowed to know. So I would like to keep my head as well as my place in the gang thank you very much." Miroku said evenly to Kikyo. "These upcoming days does not seem like it's going to be good to mess with Sesshomaru at all." He finished seriously.

"Feh! When is it ever a good day to fuck with that Bastard?" Inuyasha added roughly "I just want to fucking know what the fuck happened to that wench earlier" he said crossing his arms

"I remember you dating that wench" Miroku pointed out sarcastically. Kikyo huff while Inuyasha growled at him.

"The fuck you know monk? I only did it cause she asked and I felt bad. Besides, shit didn't even last a day" Inuyasha said with a sickening smirk

Miroku sigh and shook his head. "That's sick Inuyasha. To think she use to be your friend. And look who you cheated on her with…" he said looking at Kikyo and then quickly added "no offense of course." With a wide smile.

Kikyo did not look amuse in the least. Inuyasha growled at Miroku. "Shut the fuck up monk." But his mind seemed to be preoccupied.

"Inuyasha; you seem to be using your brain a lot today" smirked Miroku. "Don't overdo it, the semester pretty much just started." He laughed

"Fuck Off!" Inuyasha growled at him. "Now that we know its Kagome, how did she get attack like that and where the fuck did that baby come from!?"

"Why are you yelling Inuyasha, we're right here" Miroku said evenly with a mocking smirk

"You're just looking to get fucked up tonight" Inuyasha said eyes narrowing at Miroku causing the other boy to raise his hands in surrender.

"What happened earlier and what child are you talking about" Kikyo asked slightly curious.

Miroku studied Kikyo. "I know you were never on the best terms with your sister or your brother matter of fact, but I would think you would have been more concerned or surprised at your sister's attack." He said in genuinely curious

Kikyo wanted no more than to rip Miroku apart. You can feel the wave of anger flowing from Kikyo. "I didn't mean to make you angry…" Miroku added sarcastically.

"Of course," Kikyo agreed "and don't think I am not surprise, I do care for the wellbeing of my siblings even though I may not show it." Kikyo said in a clipped, hollowed tone.

"Feh, are you two done?" Inuyasha asked surprisingly calmed. Kikyo glared at him. "This situation seems to have gotten your undivided attention!" she bit out angrily

Miroku wanted to laugh but knew that would only make matters worse. "It would have yours after all the crazy things that's been happening," Inuyasha said looking at Kikyo then back to the ground, "and then to see someone closer than you think get attacked like that…it only means things are starting to get serious." Inuyasha said seriously. His demeanor forced Miroku to get serious and Kikyo slightly uncomfortable.

"What exactly happened?" She asked almost uncertain.

"I thought you would never ask sincerely." Said Miroku with a quick smirk before he got serious, "but, no one really knows-"

"One fucking minute we were talking, then the bastard came out of nowhere looking like he's ready to kill anyone in sight holding a fucking dirty box that had someone's child and your bloody sister in over his shoulders." Inuyasha cut in "Thought the bitch had died."

Kikyo froze at those words. "Dead..?"

Inuyasha turned his serious eyes on her. "Yeah, wench looked awful; didn't recognize her. Whoever got to her defiantly tried to go for the kill." He looked at how Kikyo turned pale. "Are you okay?" he asked gruffly looking at her.

Kikyo was feeling confused and scared. "Yea I'm fine." She replied softly. She needed to figure this out.

"There's one thing I know for sure though," Inuyasha said, gaining everyone's attention. "There's bout to be a major gang checkup. I've overheard Dad mentioning there might be traitors within some of the gangs and they're stepping in before the cops get more involved." Inuyasha said gravely.

Kikyo was officially scared. She didn't know about all those information. "If I was a traitor, I would turn in myself now and beg for forgiveness," laughed Miroku. "Now that Sesshomaru's involved, I'm sure whoever has any hand in harming Kagome is in his kill list. You should have seeing that murderous look that was in those red eyes earlier." Miroku said replaying the memory and subconsciously shivered. Inuyasha only nodded in agreement remembering all too well that picture.

Miroku noticed the darkened mood "Well it's a good thing we have nothing to worry about. Right Kikyo!" Miroku said in a chirpy tone. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at him but Kikyo couldn't even answer.

**A/N: I really wanted to post at least two chapters tonight, which is why I cut it short right now. Looks like Kikyo got herself caught up. The chapters should be extending soon and hopefully I can get more action going very soon as well. Stay tune. Thanks for reading and REVIEWW!**


End file.
